


Arkhé - Perseguidos

by Yendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aventura - Freeform, Ação, F/M, Fantasia, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yendel/pseuds/Yendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Desde a 5 série que eu roubava o gabarito das provas de matemática, ao entrar no ensino médio eu passei a roubar os de física também. Assim que achei a avaliação peguei meu celular e esperei até a câmera ter uma boa resolução para tirar a foto. Quando eu senti que alguém estava do lado de fora, me olhando pela janela aberta. Haviam me descoberto, tinha certeza disso, precisava então descobrir quem tinha sido e ameaçar com todas as maneiras possíveis para que ficasse de boca calada. Levantei um pouco a cabeça, só conseguia ver a forma de um garoto. Engatinhei até a janela, o menino ainda continuava olhando para a sala, me preparei e então saltei de vez pela janela, caindo em cima do garoto."<br/>OBS: Isso não deu muito certo.<br/>OBS 2: Uma pessoa normal teria desistido de pegar o gabarito e negado até a morte que estava lá. Mas nãooo, eu tinha que fazer diferente.<br/>OBS 3: Eu sinceramente não sei se chamo isso de roubada, enrascada ou simplesmente uma das formas de que eu soubesse a verdade (Se for essa, devo admitir que eu deveria ter escolhido alguma outra forma para descobrir, essa não foi muito inteligente).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. É isso o que acontece quando eu roubo o gabarito

**Author's Note:**

> *História ficcional escrita por mim durante a prova de filosofia (O ínicio, pelo menos);  
> *Se acharem qualquer erro ortográfico me avisem e já peço desculpas;  
> *Estou postando a história na Nyah! Fanfiction também;  
> *Plágio é crime, então por favor não copiem;  
> *Agradeço a todos desde já.  
> *Tudo bem. Respira. Posta logo. E não apaga depois de postar. Espero que gostem.

Arkhé  
Conceito mencionado pelos primeiros  
filósofos, “arkhé” seria o princípio original  
comum a todas as coisas, a origem e  
o fundamento da realidade, fonte de onde  
tudo surge, a substância a partir da  
qual tudo deriva.

Tudo estava dando certo. Exatamente como o planejado e como sempre fiz. O sinal do meio dia bateu e eu saí da sala como todo mundo, parei no final do corredor entrei no banheiro e esperei. Todo dia o professor de física sai da sala 10 minutos depois do sinal tocar e vai para a sala dos professores deixar o material e então ir para casa, todos os outros professores fazem a mesma coisa em um dia de sexta-feira (talvez alguns demorem menos, mas eu faço uma média), o faxineiro entra na sala logo depois para limpar e demora 15 minutos lá, ele tem um carrinho de limpeza gigante então não nota quando eu entro na sala e me escondo atrás da porta (que fica aberta) e do carrinho que fica segurando a porta para não fechar.  
Ele sai e fecha a porta, e eu penso “É simplesmente ridículo como eu consigo fazer isso todos os anos, com a mesma tática e sempre consigo”. Desde a 5 série que eu roubava o gabarito das provas de matemática, ao entrar no ensino médio eu passei a roubar os de física também, e estava pensando se também deveria roubar os história, estava praticamente bombando na matéria, mas o motivo principal era porque o professor me odiava, e como o que eu realmente não conseguia entender era exatas, só roubava o gabarito dessas matérias, por enquanto.  
Abri o arquivo das provas e procurei o código 1P3F, eles organizavam muito bem as coisas no colégio, 1 para primeiro ano, P para prova, e 3 para terceira unidade e F para física. Patético, mas eficiente. Assim que achei a avaliação peguei meu celular e esperei até a câmera ter uma boa resolução para tirar a foto, mas aí eu senti.  
Desde pequena eu sempre tive isso, esse sexto sentido por assim dizer, conseguia “sentir” pessoas, mas não estou falando do tato, é sentir a presença, é como se eu sentisse cada célula da pessoa, talvez cada átomo. Ninguém, nunca, nenhuma vez conseguiu me assustar, ou me pegar desprevenida, Aquela coisa de dizer “pensa rápido!” e jogar alguma coisa nunca funcionou comigo, sempre peguei o objeto, por vezes até mandava de volta pra pessoa com uma velocidade surpreendente.  
Então quando eu senti que alguém estava do lado de fora, me olhando pela janela aberta, caí no chão, literalmente, as luzes estavam desligadas, então o chão seria o melhor lugar para me esconder, já que a sala dos professores sempre foi meio escura. Me xinguei mentalmente, minha habilidade melhorou com o tempo, quando criança, eu sabia quando algo estava se mexendo, aos poucos fui conseguindo diferenciar quando era um objeto ou pessoa, agora eu muitas vezes conseguia perceber presenças com uma distância maior, mas devia ter me distraído ao procurar a prova e não percebi que alguém estava chegando.  
Bom, haviam me descoberto, tinha certeza disso, precisava então descobrir quem tinha sido e ameaçar com todas as maneiras possíveis para que ficasse de boca calada. Levantei um pouco a cabeça, só conseguia ver a forma de um garoto. Engatinhei até a janela, o menino ainda continuava olhando para a sala, me preparei e então saltei de vez pela janela, caindo em cima do garoto.  
Me arranhei um pouco, mas consegui me levantar primeiro. Quando olhei para ele, tive que conter um suspiro, por duas razões: a primeira é que eu não tinha ideia de quem ele era, então ele provavelmente não tinha ideia de quem eu era, conseguiria engana-lo fácil, e a segunda, eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer, ele era lindo, o cabelos era curto, a cor uma mistura de loiro com castanho claro (Se fosse uma cor de um lápis de cor seria parecido com um amarelo queimado) e olhos verdes brilhantes, e meu deus, o que eram aqueles braços? Ele podia ser uma pessoa legal no final das contas.  
Eu pensava isso até o momento em que ele puxou uma arma de choque e apontou pra mim.  
-Como me acharam?  
-O que?  
-Me seguiram? Pediram informações a contatos?  
-Olha é o seguinte, eu não segui você, na verdade nunca te vi na vida, se você ainda não percebeu eu estudo nesse colégio. – apontei para a blusa do uniforme.  
-Ah entendi, disfarce. Eu realmente subestimei vocês. Mas é o seguinte, eu não volto para o complexo nunca mais.  
Eu não estava entendendo nada do que aquele garoto estava falando, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível sem causar problemas, mas foi ai que ele cometeu um erro. Ele não me conhecia, não sabia dos meus “reflexos rápidos”, então provavelmente quando veio pra cima de mim com a arma de choque achava que ia ganhar, coitado.  
Segurei o pulso da mão com que ele segurava a arma, e com o pé dei uma rasteira que o desequilibrou, ele caiu, mas me puxou junto, então novamente estávamos os dois no chão, com a diferença que agora era lutando. Consegui jogar a arma de choque para longe, mas ele aproveitou e ficou em cima de mim, um o joelho na minha barriga e prendendo minhas duas mãos ao chão, parecia que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas chutei as costas dele com o meu joelho e consegui me levantar.  
Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo e olhando para a arma, um pouco mais adiante. Disparamos a correr ao mesmo tempo, mas eu cheguei primeiro, peguei a arma e apontei para ele.  
-Eu não tenho a menor ideia de quem você é, mas tenho certeza de que não deveria sair por ai atacando pessoas sem razão nenhuma!  
-Sem razão nenhuma? – Ele começou a rir.  
-O que eu fiz para você então? Eu nem te conheço!  
-Como você é designada para uma missão sem conhecer o alvo?  
-Missão? Tenho absoluta certeza que me confundiu com alguém, então vou ser legal, mas estou esperando as desculpas.  
\- Desculpas? Se eu te confundi com alguém, me explique como você luta tão bem?  
-Então agora fazer defesa pessoal é crime? Eu não tenho culpa se você escolhe mal os seus adversários!  
-Não estou dizendo que é crime fazer defesa pessoal. Mas se você não me conhece, por que me atacou?  
-Eu não te ataquei, foi você quem puxou a arma de choque e veio para cima de mim.  
-E foi você que pulou a janela para me atacar.  
-Não foi bem assim...  
-Vai dizer que não me viu de lá?  
-Não, quer dizer, eu te vi, mas eu não pulei a janela exatamente para te atacar, bom, talvez não pelos seus motivos.  
-Me diz porque eu não acredito?  
\- Ok, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar discutindo com você se eu te ataquei ou não, então o melhor que eu faço é sair daqui e arma de choque vai comigo.  
-Ei mas isso é meu!  
-Não é mais desde que você perdeu a luta.  
-Eu não perdi!  
-Ah perdeu sim, e perdeu feio.  
Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. Eu virei de costas e comecei a andar, não sabia exatamente o que aquele garoto maluco ia falar agora, mas não ia ficar para ouvir, era melhor eu ir para casa. Mal dei alguns passos e parei. Tinha alguém vindo na nossa direção, não, não era somente alguém, eram várias pessoas, tinham descido de dois carros e estavam vindo para cá. Me virei de novo para encara-lo.  
-Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, e não tenho exatamente certeza se quero me envolver. Mas como é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que te persegue?  
-Ahn, como assim?  
-São do tipo que vem em grupo, com carros e armas?  
-Mais ou menos. – Ele estava escondendo algo, mas sabia aquele mais ou menos significava que aquelas pessoas eram os perseguidores dele. Eu não o conhecia, e alguns segundos depois de vê-lo, tinha uma certa antipatia por ele, mas parecia que ele estava em perigo, por isso só disse:  
-Corra.  
Ele entendeu e disparou para fora do colégio, e eu fui atrás, não era a minha primeira opção ir com ele e ser perseguida também, mas não tinha outra saída dali.  
Eu realmente não queria me envolver nisso, mas pelo visto a tarde iria ser longa.


	2. Uma pequena pausa para pechinchar um livro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudo bem, segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Chegamos a frente do colégio e saímos de lá rapidinho.  
Agora seria a hora em que eu normalmente falaria “Tudo bem, eu fico por aqui, você segue seu caminho, a gente se separa e todo mundo fica bem. Não foi um prazer conhece-lo e espero nunca mais te ver”. Por que eu não fiz isso? Tinha um problema. Qual era o problema? Havia homens de terno na esquina, não sei exatamente como perseguidores se vestem, mas acho que eram eles. Tive certeza disso quando o garoto parou bruscamente e voltou pelo mesmo caminho, quase me derrubando.  
-Ei!  
-Vamos! Por aqui! – Ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou.  
-Para onde estamos indo?  
-Não tenho a menor ideia.  
-O que?!  
-Relaxa, nós vamos escapar.  
-Como você tem tanta certeza?  
Ele não respondeu, percebi que ele estava com tanto medo quanto eu. Ah dane-se, eu tinha que ajudar ele, mas era por um motivo totalmente egoísta que fique claro, eu queria escapar, mas ele estava comigo, então se salvaria também, eu não podia fazer nada quanto isso. Era hora de assumir o controle.  
-Por aqui! – Viramos uma esquina a esquerda. Pessoas estavam vindo pela direita – Vamos entrar aqui!  
-O que? Mas...  
-Confia em mim!  
Entramos em uma loja de velharias. Tinha centenas de teias de aranha lá, não sei se fazia parte da decoração, ou se o velho que estava no caixa é que não limpava mesmo.   
Uma pausa para uma breve descrição do velho: Devia estar na casa dos 60, 70 anos; cabelos brancos, usava óculos de grau retangulares e tinha os olhos azuis mais vivos que eu já vi na vida, pareciam os olhos de uma cobra. Não gostei dele. Tudo bem, voltando.  
-Querem alguma coisa meus jovens?  
-Não obrigada – Respondi.  
-Tem certeza? Parece que andaram se “exercitando” bastante não? Ham... cof cof. Não se preocupem, eu sou velho mas entendo das coisas.  
Eu e o garoto nos entreolhamos, do que exatamente aquele velho estava falando? Meu olhar baixou para nossas mãos e percebi que ainda estavam juntas, e devíamos estar bem corados e suados por causa da luta e da corrida/fuga... Ai meu deus, o que exatamente aquele velho estava achando que tínhamos feito?  
-Ahn, taa legal. – Ele soltou minha mão. Deve ter percebido o que o velho estava imaginando.  
Era melhor eu voltar a me concentrar em nos salvar, seria um melhor uso da minha concentração do que... aquele garoto.  
-Seguinte, vamos esperar aqui por uns cinco minutos, eles estão passando agora do outro lado da rua nos procurando, quando saírem nós nos mandamos, até lá é só não ficar perto das janelas nem da porta.  
-Certo. Você é muito boa nisso não é?  
-Em que? Como assim?  
-Em fugir eu digo, você conta o tempo, posição do inimigo, deve até ter uma estratégia de fuga eu aposto.  
-Você não?  
-Sim, mas, é que eu não esperava isso de uma garota como você. E eu estou um pouco em desvantagem já que não conheço essa área mas...  
-Uma garota como eu? Você nem me conhece! Não sabe nem sabe meu nome! Aliás, eu também não sei o seu!  
-Ah. Eu sou....  
-Então meus queridos, não vão comprar nada? Que tal esse livro? Filosofia fundamental! Esse é um livro de qualidade!  
-Sério? – Honestamente? O livro estava caindo aos pedaços. O garoto pegou o livro e o folheou. Caramba, se esse velho tivesse chegado só um pouquinho depois eu não precisaria mais ficar me referindo a ele como “o garoto”.  
-Quanto custa? – Eu não acredito que “o garoto” estava realmente pensando em comprar aquele livro, será que ele era cego? Ou então tão burro que caiu naquela propaganda barata do velho?  
-50 Reais.  
-Ah, tinha achado até interessante, mas pelo preço não vai dar para eu comprar.   
Pelo menos o preço do livro tinha aberto os olhos daquele idiota. Isso! Achei um apelido melhor que “o garoto”, “idiota” combinava muito mais com ele.  
-Mas você não gostaria de ver alguns outros produtos, deve gostar de mais algum.  
-Desculpe, tinha me interessado somente por esse.  
Espera, ele estava....  
-Posso fazer por um preço menor então, 40 reais.  
-Ah não, continua muito caro.  
Ele estava sim, o idiota estava pechinchando por aquele livro velho!   
-35 reais e não se fala mais nisso.  
Não, é sério isso? Eu não ia muito com a cara do “idiota”, mas precisava livrar ele dessa. Olhei para o meu relógio.  
-5 minutos, vamos.  
-20 reais e negócio fechado.  
O que? Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo?  
-Não sei...  
-Bom então é melhor eu já ir andando, como minha amiga disse temos que ir.  
-Eu vendo! Eu vendo! Negócio fechado meu jovem!  
O velho entregou o livro ao “idiota”, agora idiota ao quadrado, ele guardou na mochila e deu o dinheiro. Saímos da loja em seguida.  
-É sério que você comprou esse livro velho?  
-Gosto de filosofia. E achei que negociei bem, aliás obrigado, o fato de pressionar ele para irmos embora foi uma boa jogada.  
-Eu não falei aquilo como jogada nenhuma, ainda acho que você fez burrice, eu falei aquilo porque realmente tínhamos que ir, agora estamos atrasados.  
-Relaxa, um tempinho a mais não vai ter problema.  
-Não, cada segundo conta e.... Pare.  
-O que?  
-Estão vindo na nossa direção.  
-Como você sabe disso?  
-Vamos por ali. – Atravessamos a rua na direção oposta aos perseguidores e começamos a correr.  
-Aonde estamos indo?  
-Tanto faz, desde que seja longe deles.  
Ele assentiu.  
-Volta. Volta, volta, volta. Eles estão a nossa frente!  
-O que mas...  
-Vem!  
Viramos outra esquina, mas não tinha mais jeito, eles estavam por todo lado, tinham nos cercado. Parei de correr.  
-O que foi? Já cansou garota? – Ele falou debochando.  
-Não – Arreganhei os dentes.  
-Então vamos, temos que continuar.  
-Não adianta, eles já nos cercaram.  
-O que? Não, nós podemos...  
-Não perca seu tempo, acredite em mim quando eu digo: sem saída – Podia sentir todos eles vindo na nossa direção, nunca imaginei que fossem tantos.  
\- Ok então. – Ele começou a arrombar a porta do que, ao que parecia era um prédio abandonado.  
-O que você está fazendo?  
-Já que não podemos fugir, vamos enfrentá-los.  
-Olha eu não tenho certeza disso, você pode não saber, mas eles são muitos e....  
-Acredite, eu sei que são muitos, mas já passei por coisa pior.  
-Não sei não...  
-O que foi? A menininha ficou com medo?  
Ah agora ele tinha ido longe demais.  
-O que? – Dei um tapa na nuca dele, o idiota teve a audácia de sorrir - Eu estava me preocupando com você, todo fracote, enfrentando esse pessoal.  
-Ah sério? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – Então façamos uma aposta, quem derrubar mais ganha.  
-Feito! E como exatamente planeja ataca-los? Você está em desvantagem numérica para sair dando golpes de kung-fu por aí, sem falar que eles provavelmente tem armas.  
-Nós também temos. – Ele abriu a mochila e mostrou uma arma preta enorme, nunca liguei muito para armas, não sei modelo, série ou calibre, então a descrição da arma será essa mesmo: uma grande arma preta.  
-Essa é uma carabina semiautomática M4 feita sob encomenda, tiros precisos e rápidos, roubei da empresa do meu pai.  
Então ele também era um ladrão! E pelo visto sabia mais sobre armas do que eu.  
-E a minha?  
Ele fez uma careta misturada com um sorriso, droga, não podia ser coisa boa.  
-Bom, eu tenho essa. Uma pistola Taurus PT 100, bom, ao menos parece ser, eu nunca usei e não tem balas, funciona totalmente por circuitos, e boa parte está danificado. Mas você ainda tem a minha arma de choque, pode usá-la!  
Agarrei a pistola branca que ele me estendia, assim que a toquei percebi que havia vários fios soltos, alguns cortados, talvez eu pudesse conserta-la. Ou não.  
-Haha, armas de choque são para pequenas distâncias, até eu conseguir atingir alguém, já estarei morta. E a arma de choque não é mais sua, é minha agora.  
-Bom, então não use-a e perca a aposta. – Ele sorriu, idiota.  
-Eu dou um jeito. Vamos, é melhor bolarmos um plano, temos 7 minutos.  
Então fomos arrombar a porta do prédio.


	3. Eu atiro raios/descargas elétricas

-Estão vindo, tem dois carros a direita e um vindo pela esquerda.  
O “idiota” estava olhando pela janela do prédio, enquanto eu terminava de tentar consertar minha arma, sem sucesso aparente.  
-Quantos você acha que vão chegar?  
-Talvez uma dúzia.  
-Se vier mais do que isso provavelmente teremos problemas.  
-Nós vamos dar um jeito. E aí conseguiu? – Ele deu um sorriso de deboche, argh, idiota.  
-Quase. – Falei rispidamente.  
-Vou te deixar a vontade. Mas só lembre-se que não temos todo o tempo do mundo. Na verdade – Ele pegou meu pulso esquerdo para olhar as horas no meu relógio, fingindo não notar que eu estava tentando consertar uma arma totalmente estranha, que nenhum dos dois sabia como funcionava – você só tem dois minutos.  
-Se você parar de falar quem sabe eu não consigo consertar ao invés de ficar com um desejo de jogar essa arma na sua cabeça?  
-Nervosinha... Mas é sério, eu já tentei consertar, ou ao menos descobrir como funciona tendo bem mais tempo e nunca consegui, como você vai fazer isso em dois minutos?  
-Eu sou boa em consertar coisas, sempre fui, quando eu era criança eu desmontava e remontava todo tipo de coisa, as vezes quando eu montava de novo ficava até melhor. E além do mais você é um idiota, é claro que não iria conseguir consertar.  
-Estou ao lado de uma prodígio então?  
-Eu acho que já pedi para você calar a boca não?  
Ele sorriu e levantou as mãos acimas da cabeça, como se estivesse se rendendo.  
-Mas a menos que você esteja falando de exatas, pode me tirar da lista de prodígios.  
-Sério? Sempre fui bom em matemática, em física principalmente.  
-E esse é mais outro motivo da minha lista de razões de porque eu odeio você.  
Ele segurou uma risada, talvez fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mas então olhou pela janela.  
-O tempo acabou, eles estão todos lá fora, armados e prontos para entrar.  
-Quantos? – Sim, eu poderia muito bem saber isso em alguns segundos, mas minha concentração estava em terminar de remontar a arma, não sabia nem se atirava, mas tinha consertado todos os fios, então alguma coisa ia ter que funcionar.  
-Esqueça o talvez que eu falei antes de uma dúzia, e adiciona umas três ou quatro pessoas a mais.  
-Você é tão importante assim? Vamos ter que dar um jeito de atingir todos então. – Falei enquanto destravava a arma.  
Descemos as escadas até o 1 andar, acima do térreo, como o prédio estava abandonado, era basicamente um longo salão, então nós ficamos escondidos em um canto da armação de ferro no teto com uma vista para todo o pátio, uma vista nossa e da arma do “idiota”.  
A porta se abriu com um estrondo e cinco homens entraram de vez, ele mirou e atacou todos os cinco, bem, tentou seria mais apropriado, a mira dele era horrível, eu acho que eu atirava melhor que ele sem nunca ter pegado em uma arma. Andamos um pouco pela armação para não ficarmos no mesmo lugar. “Idiota” finalmente conseguiu atingir uma pessoa quando nos descobriram, e todas as armas foram apontadas para nós. Conseguimos ir para a escada antes que uma parte da armação em que estávamos segundos antes caísse no chão.  
Na escada, havia duas bombas caseiras que fizemos, acendemos, abrimos a porta da escada e jogamos o mais longe possível, fechamos a porta e corremos para cima. Chegamos ao segundo andar e descemos por uma corda improvisada feita de cortinas. Chegamos ao chão do lado oposto do prédio, estávamos quase escapando quando vieram mais homens. Estava parecendo um filme de ação, com a diferença de que eu não era atriz, e que eu não sabia se ia sair viva no final.  
A arma (que eu não lembro o nome) do “idiota” tinha ficado no prédio, estávamos desarmados contra sete homens armados e chegando mais. Eu já estava na fase da aceitação: É isso, acabou. Eu deveria ter ido para casa como todo mundo depois do colégio, mas nãaoo. E agora aqui estou eu...  
-Fica atrás de mim – disse o “idiota”  
-De que vai adiantar isso? Você só vai morrer primeiro!  
-Não vou não. Eu só falei isso para evitar que você se queime.  
-O que como assim?  
Então eu comecei a perceber, as chamas das bombas que lançamos estavam se alastrando pelo prédio, e começaram a vir em direção aos perseguidores. Fiquei totalmente sem entender absolutamente nada. Olhei para o “idiota” e vi que as mãos dele estão posicionadas como... como se ele estivesse controlando o fogo?  
Por incrível que pareça, o pessoal na minha frente estava em chamas e não estava ligando nem um pouco para isso, pareciam estar até... acostumados com isso? Talvez já tivessem sido bombeiros, e as roupas fossem à prova de fogo. É. Com certeza é isso. Absoluta.  
Vendo que não obteve resultado com o fogo, “Idiota” bateu o pé no chão, e todos os homens caíram. Ah que lindo, agora ele controla a terra também? Espera, o que eu acabei de dizer? Acordaaa! Eu devo estar vendo coisas.  
Água começou a aparecer dos esgotos, e ia em jatos fortes para os caras de terno. Pronto, água também. Só falta controlar o vento e ele vira o avatar.  
Quando tudo acabou, só restava pessoas inconscientes no chão, cheiro de queimado e o fedor do esgoto no ar..   
-Vamos! – Ele pegou minha mão e fomos correndo em direção à frente do prédio, escapar dali finalmente.  
Mas claro que, no nosso protótipo de filme de ação na vida real, ainda tinha que sobrar alguns perseguidores. Eu olhei para ele e vi que estava acabado, ter dado aquela de avatar não deve ter feito bem para ele, embora eu estivesse bastante curiosa para saber como ele tinha feito isso. Eram três, contra mim, que naquilo tudo tinha somente ficado assistindo. Peguei a arma e apontei para eles, não sabia exatamente onde mirar, na verdade não sabia nem se aquela arma funcionava, ou se ia adiantar contra três pessoas que deviam ter bem mais de três armas.   
Segurei a arma com as duas mãos, respirei fundo e atirei. O que a arma disparou não foi uma bala, e sim uma corrente elétrica, que atingiu todos de uma vez. Gostei. Então eu tinha uma arma que lançava correntes elétricas em cadeia? Interessante... Melhor ainda foi ver a cara do “Idiota” ao ver a arma funcionando, e muito bem por sinal.  
-Eu disse que era ótima em consertar coisas. Agora vamos para um lugar seguro.  
Me afastei um pouco para chutar as armas dos engravatados, para que quando eles acordassem não estivessem armados e então ouvi um tiro. Tinha sobrado um. Tem certeza que não é um filme? E ele tinha apontado para o “idiota”. Tudo o que eu fiz foi estender minha mão, como se eu pudesse parar alguma coisa.  
-Não! – Estava começando a ficar com raiva, qual era o problema de tudo acabar e nós irmos embora? Por que não podia ser mais simples? Qual era o problema de parar tudo só por um tempinho, o tempo certo para a gente escapar dali vivos?  
Percebi que não estava olhando para a cena, que tinha fechado os olhos, quando os abri, eu só vi a bala a centímetros do coração dele, parada, voando no ar, quando percebi que realmente não era ilusão, a bala caiu no chão. Peguei a arma e mirei no cara, acertei em cheio, ele caiu no chão inconsciente.  
Eu só fiquei parada, queria tanto sair dali alguns segundos antes, mas agora só estava... parada, em choque? “Idiota” me despertou do meu torpor, pegou minha mão, saiu correndo e eu fui atrás dele, sendo guiada. Repassando na minha cabeça como eu tinha sentido o metal da bala, as ligações, os átomos, e como eu tinha feito com que ela parasse no ar.


	4. Avatar: A Lenda do Idiota

Estamos no apartamento do “idiota” e estou no meu segundo Big Mac. Não sei quando mas devemos ter parado em algum lugar para comprar. Mentira eu sei sim, nos meus poucos momentos em que eu não estava atordoada, eu só lembrava do “Idiota” perguntando se eu estava bem e dizendo que precisávamos conversar. Quando eu me enchi dele falando a mesma coisa várias e várias e várias vezes e eu o interrompi e disse que só falava com ele se ele me desse comida. Devíamos estar perto de um Mc Donald’s na hora.  
Depois só me lembro dele me guiando pelo prédio, abrindo a porta do apartamento, me colocando no sofá e me estendendo a sacola do Mc Donald’s. Como assim eu deixei ele me levar para a casa dele? Ele podia ser um sequestrador e eu poderia ser morta a qualquer momento. Tá, tá. O fato era que eu estava muito cansada pra isso, e eu queria respostas que só ele iria ter. Então eu tinha opções um pouco limitadas.  
Assim que terminei, olhei para ele, e ele me olhou de volta com ternura. Não estava entendendo nada. Não era para ele ser legal comigo, era para ter medo do que fiz, do que sou (apesar de nem eu mesma saber). Mas aí eu lembrei: Avatar. Ele controlava os elementos, era igual a mim, ou quase isso, provavelmente já tinha passado por tudo isso também. A única coisa que consigo pensar para falar ao abrir a boca é:  
-Você controla o ar também?  
Ele sorri.  
-É sério? É essa a sua pergunta?  
Dou de ombros. Tenho mais perguntas a fazer, mas essa é uma das únicas que consigo falar, porque não é sobre mim.  
-Ahn... Sim, eu controlo o ar também se é isso que quer saber. Eu realmente não queria usar meus poderes lá, principalmente porque não sabia exatamente o que você iria pensar em mim depois disso, mas acho que essa não deveria ser a minha maior preocupação não?  
Fico em dúvida se devo mudar o apelido dele para avatar ou continuar com idiota.  
-Antes eu te achava idiota. Agora acho que você é o avatar, só que idiota.   
Ele ri. É bom me dispersar dos meus pensamentos com humor, me sinto leve, mais leve do que eu realmente estou.  
-É uma surpresa para mim que você veja desenhos de qualidade, e fico honrado com a comparação. - E faz uma mesura em tom de deboche  
Reviro os olhos. Mas não digo nada. Não por não ter palavras para revidar, se eu estivesse bem esse garoto ia ver, mas estou com coisas demais na cabeça para ficar discutindo com ele o que ele acha que eu assisto. Vou para outra pergunta.  
-O que você é?  
-Ahn, uma pessoa?  
-Você sabe do que eu estou falando. A ideia da pergunta é como você tem esses poderes. Você uma pessoa idiota disso todos temos certeza, mas se é humano ou não eu ainda estou querendo saber. E pode contar a história do início, foi você quem me meteu nessa afinal de contas.  
-Mas se eu não tivesse aparecido você não teria...  
-Desculpa eu falei que queria uma história, e de acordo com as aulas de redação que tive todos esses anos isso não é uma. –Eu o encaro.  
\- Tá. O que eu sou ou como descobri isso?  
-Os dois, pode escolher a ordem. - Sorrio sarcasticamente.  
-Ok. Você já teve alguma aula de filosofia?  
-Já. E o que isso tem a ver?  
-Deixa eu falar. Você já ouviu falar da palavra arkhé?  
-Oi?  
-Arkhé  
-Talvez, já tive aulas de filosofia, mas nunca disse que prestava atenção nelas.  
-Certo. Arkhé é uma palavra grega que surgiu entre os antigos filósofos pré-socráticos e que significa a fonte de onde tudo surge. Hoje em dia, conhecemos isso como átomo, mas na época isso ainda não tinha sido descoberto. Então, vários pré-socráticos procuraram a arkhé do mundo, Thales de Mileto disse que era a água, Anaximandro uma matéria indefinida, Empédocles os quatro elementos. – Ele olha para as próprias mãos.  
-Tá ok, obrigado pela aula de filosofia, mas você é um péssimo professor, a pergunta não foi essa.  
-Deixa eu acabar. Arkhé também é como denominamos as pessoas da nossa sociedade, existimos desde muito tempo atrás, somos uma variação genética dos humanos, mesmas características mas com uma diferença importante, usamos mais partes do nosso cérebro do que eles, assim então conseguimos controlar a matéria, os átomos, mas cada um de uma forma diferente, alguns controlam o ar, outros as substancias, fazendo as mudar de forma, há pessoas que controlam a água e seus estados físicos, há aqueles que conseguem controlar as células, e muitas vezes conseguem que outra pessoa faça alguma coisa que não querem, há aqueles que controlam os elementos, como eu, e também os que conseguem controlar uma matéria por completo, tendo o que chamam de telecinesia, como você... – Ele me olha, mas eu desvio o olhar, de alguma forma acho que tornará o que ele está falando mais real. -Na Grécia antiga, muitos dos filósofos que proporam a arkhé do mundo eram arkhés, Thales de Mileto e Empédocles por exemplo. Alguns conheciam arkhés e então baseavam suas teorias da origem de tudo nisso. Outros eram simplesmente malucos, mas também haviam aqueles que realmente pensavam sobre qual seria a fonte de tudo.  
Esperei pelo momento em que meu cérebro iria dar um tilt e dizer que ele era louco, que aquilo não tinha nada a ver comigo e que ele precisava ir para a ala psiquiátrica de um hospital. Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu.  
Eu estava entendendo perfeitamente o que ele estava falando, cada peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixando na minha mente. E uma parte do meu pensamento (Essa qual eu tentava, sem sucesso, reprimir.) estava dando pulinhos imaginários e cantarolando “Eu tenho poderes! Eu tenho poderes!”.  
O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que diabos eu estava achando aquilo certo e... normal?! Eu fiquei louca também, essa é a explicação. Eu bati a cabeça muito forte e isso tudo é total e completo fruto da minha imaginação. Eu estou dormindo.  
Ou não. Eu sabia bem o que tinha acontecido... o que eu tinha visto. Meus olhos ainda estavam com as sombras de luz do fogo que o garoto controlou. E de alguma forma, eu ainda conseguia lembrar da sensação que eu senti ao parar o projétil no ar. Da sensação de me sentir viva.  
Para. Stop. Acabou. Eu sou uma pessoa racional, o que eu estou pensando agora é completamente insano. E como sou uma pessoa muito responsável, eu vou sair correndo pela porta de frente agora mesmo e ir o mais longe possível desse menino e nunca mais pensar sobre isso na vida. (Mentira, eu não sou responsável coisa nenhuma, eu sou a pessoa mais inconsequente da face da Terra. E foi exatamente por isso que eu fiquei. Além do fato de que eu ainda tinha algumas perguntas.)   
-Ok, entendi essa parte. Agora, como você sabe disso tudo?  
-Fiz algumas pesquisas...  
-E como você descobriu que tinha esses poderes então?  
-Da mesma forma que você – Faço uma careta - aconteceu inesperadamente.  
-Sim, a história.  
-Ah isso eu não vou contar.  
-Por que não?  
-Ah qual é! Eu nem sei o seu nome!  
-Eu também não sei o seu! E mesmo assim salvei sua vida várias vezes!  
-Várias vezes? Eu te salvei bem mais.  
-Não foi não  
-Falando nisso, e a nossa aposta? Quem de nós dois derrubou mais caras?  
-Eu não estava contando mas podemos fazer isso agora, e você vai ver que eu ganhei. – Falei pegando um papel e uma caneta que estavam próximos.  
-Não tenho tanta certeza.  
-Ok, você atingou 1 homem com a arma sei lá o que, por sinal, tenho que te dizer: sua mira é péssima. Depois devemos ter atingido uns 4 com as bombas, 2 para mim e 2 pra você, depois...  
-Depois pode colocar mais 7 para mim – Disse com um sorriso de triunfo, droga, tinha esquecido dos caras que ele derrubou quando deu uma de avatar. Escrevi os 6 dele e o ignorei.  
-E depois mais 3 para mim e mais 1.   
Ele abriu a boca para dizer algum discurso de vencedor, mas o interrompi.  
-Mas, acho que como a ideia de ficar na armação e atirar de lá foi minha acho que pelo menos mereço mais, sei lá, aproximadamente 12,5% da contagem total. – Li em algum lugar que números quebrados dão sorte, esse foi o primeiro que veio na minha cabeça.  
Ele me olhou desconfiado, e não esperei ele responder, fiz contas (12,5% de 16) colocando mais 2 para mim e riscando o 10 dele e colocando 8.  
-Fica 8 e... 8. Droga. Empate. – O que. Eu. Fiz? Deveria ter pedido 25%, eu simplesmente trocaria de números com ele. Por que? Por que eu não fiz essa conta antes?? E qual é o meu problema com números quebrados? Essa teoria está completamente errada.  
-Agora entendo o que disse quando falou que não era prodígio em matemática.  
-Ei! Foi um erro válido! De 12,5 pra 25 é muito pouco, eu me confundi!  
Ouço trovões a as luzes da sala piscam. Ele se levanta assustado.  
-Com medo de trovões avatar?  
-Eu não estou com medo. Foi um reflexo, só isso  
-Ah não claro, porque nem dá para ver isso na sua cara. Não sei como você pode ter medo disso, acho tempestades de raios tão bonitas.  
-Tá de brincadeira né?  
-Não. De verdade. Vem aqui. – Peguei a mão dele e o levantei do sofá bruscamente e então fui até a janela e ficamos olhando os relâmpagos acenderem, os raios caírem e os trovões soarem na chuva lá fora. De vez em quando eu contava desde o momento em que vi o raio até ouvir o trovão para ver a que distância os raios caiam de nós.  
-Está vendo idiota? É lindo.  
Ele riu baixinho.  
-É.  
Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e então ele disse:  
-Alex.  
Olhei para ele, estava encarando os raios como se os desafiasse e ao mesmo tempo os admirasse. Quando percebeu que eu o estava olhando se virou para mim e sorriu.  
-Meu nome. Nós passamos por tudo isso e sem nem saber nossos nomes. Bom, eu me chamo Alex.  
-Nina. – Sorri.  
Alex. Alex, Alex. É, talvez eu me acostumasse com esse nome e parasse de chama-lo de idiota, ou avatar. Ou talvez não.


	5. Café, biscoitos e caça ao tesouro

Acordei em uma cama muito mais macia que a minha, e assim que abri os olhos e olhei em volta percebi que ainda estava com as roupas do dia anterior e que aquele definitivamente não era o meu quarto. Lembranças do dia anterior começaram a voltar na minha cabeça, e de toda a loucura que tinha acontecido, a única coisa que consegui me lembrar foi de que tinha esquecido a minha mochila no banheiro do colégio.  
Procurei pelos meus All Stars, e os achei perto da cômoda, olhei dentro procurando pelo meu celular (O quê? É um ótimo lugar para guardar coisas, e eu não tenho chulé). Uma pessoa normal mandaria uma mensagem para os pais só para dizer que eu estava viva, mas esse não é o meu caso, não sei nem se os meus repararam que eu não voltei para casa. De qualquer forma meu celular estava descarregado, ótimo. Aliás, como é que eu tinha ido parar naquele quarto mesmo? Espero que não tenha feito nada de que me arrependa depois...  
Olhei em volta e vi algumas fotos penduradas na parede. Era de um garotinho de olhos verdes com o que parecia ser o pai dele, pela semelhança e... Espera, olhos verdes? Eu estava no quarto do Alex! Uma parte curiosa da minha cabeça estava pensando em explorar o lugar e descobrir mais sobre ele, e a outra entrava em pânico, como eu tinha ido parar lá???  
Calma Catarina, nada para se preocupar, depois de todas aquelas maluquices de ontem, o Alex te trouxe para a casa dele, e então começou a chover forte e você não teve como ir para casa, então ele disse que você poderia passar a noite aqui e que eu poderia até escolher o quarto, você simplesmente subiu as escadas, entrou em qualquer quarto, tirou os tênis, deitou na cama e apagou.  
Calcei meus All Stars, e fui sair do quarto, mas uma parte de mim ainda queria explora-lo, então me decidi: uma olhadinha, só ia dar uma olhadinha rápida. Em frente a cama tinha uma grande estante cheia de livros, fui passando a mão por eles até parar em um. Era todo preto. Comecei a folheá-lo e percebi que as 50 ultimas folhas não se mexiam, eu não tinha nem como passar as folhas, o livro acabava na página 340, o restante dos papéis parecia colado, tentei ver a “última” página, nesse caso a 340 mesmo, estava meio solta no meio, como se tivesse um buraco no meio das páginas que vinha depois, e tinham colado algumas páginas que estavam antes. Ah ele era esperto, aposto que isso não tinha sido acidente, ele deveria ter escondido alguma coisa aqui, balancei o livro, ouvi um som de algo se mexendo lá dentro.  
Estava procurando alguma coisa para rasgar aquelas páginas, quando ouvi a porta se abrindo, coloquei o livro de volta na estante rapidamente.  
-Oi! – Disse nervosa.  
-Oi. O que você... Como você entrou aq...  
-Ahn... Eu já estava de saída. Desculpe o incomodo. É que...  
-Quer saber, deixa pra lá. – Ele sorriu, parecia tão envergonhado quanto eu – Err... Tem café lá em baixo, você quer?  
-Café?  
-Ahn, sim?  
-Ah meu deus eu adoro café! Vamos logo.  
Desci as escadas correndo.  
-Sempre fui fissurada por café. A pessoa fala café e tem minha total atenção. Acho que eu devo estar falando café demais não?  
Ele estava rindo.  
-Ei, não ria! – Falei enquanto batia em seu braço.  
Ele foi até a cozinha pegou uma caneca e colocou o café. Bebi de uma vez e estendi a caneca para ele.  
-Mais.  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas colocou mais.  
Enquanto bebia o café, dessa vez mais devagar. Olhei o apartamento dele mais atentamente. Não tinha prestado muita atenção a esse fato ontem, então só fui me dar conta de que ele morava na cobertura hoje.  
-Uau. Esse lugar é realmente grande.  
-Pois é, acho que tem uns 7 quartos aqui, nunca parei para contar mas... Se duvidar algum dia desses eu ainda acho alguma sala secreta que eu nunca vi na vida.  
-Sério?  
-É, quando acordei hoje e fui de procurar nos quartos de hóspedes e não te achei pensei que você tivesse ido embora. Fiquei surpreso quando te achei no quarto do meu pai. – Disse ele sorrindo.  
Espera. Então o quarto era do pai dele? Típico. Bem minha cara confundir essas coisas. Ele tinha falado que eu podia escolher entre os quartos de hospedes aí vou eu e durmo no quarto do pai dele, e quando acordo ainda acho que o quarto é dele. Sério. Só eu mesma.  
-É sério? – Comecei a rir – Foi mal eu juro que tinha entendido que podia escolher entre todos os quartos, e ai quando eu vi aquele corredor todo eu só entrei no primeiro, deitei na cama e apaguei. Sério, eu espero que seu pai não se incomode com isso.  
-Não se preocupe com isso. Ele não vai não. – Ele falou amargurado.  
-Me desculpa mesmo, só fui ver que tinha entrado em algum quarto errado quando acordei e vi uma foto sua com seu pai. Ainda dei uma olhada na estante e achei um livro estranho e... – Droga, o café me fez falar demais.  
Ele trocou o pé de apoio.  
-Que livro?  
-Ah... Nada. É que eu primeiro pensei que o quarto fosse seu e aí eu olhei e... Esqueça.  
-Não vou não. O que tem o livro do meu pai?  
Foi o café. Aposto. Tinha alguma coisa nele. Agora eu não tinha opção a não ser mostrar. Enfim, o livro era “dele” de qualquer forma.  
Fomos até o quarto, que agora eu sabia que era do pai dele. E então peguei o livro e mostrei a falha. Ele arregalou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim.  
-Tem alguma coisa que eu deveria saber sobre isso?  
Alex não me respondeu. Ele pegou um canivete suíço do bolso (Totalmente normal, pessoas andam com canivetes suíços no bolso da bermuda toda hora. Por que não?) e começou a furar o meio da página 340. Quando terminou e tirou a folha que tinha cortado, no buraco do livro, havia um medalhão, tinha o desenho dos quatro elementos, e um brasão da letra A no meio. Ele sorriu.  
-Ok, esse sorriso significa uma coisa boa ou ruim? Por que eu realmente não estou entendendo nada.  
Ele respirou fundo e ainda olhando para o medalhão falou:  
-Meu pai sumiu há cinco anos atrás. Cheguei em casa um dia e estava tudo revirado, não encontrei ele em lugar nenhum. Meus pais são divorciados, minha mãe vive na Europa, meu pai parou de falar com ela e ela se afastou de mim depois do divórcio. Então eu basicamente passei a viver sozinho desde então. Esse medalhão foi um presente do meu pai para mim, lembro dele me mostrando uma vez quando eu era pequeno e dizendo que seria meu algum dia. Só que ele nunca dava nada de graça, com ele nada era tão fácil assim. Ele disse que faria uma caça ao tesouro, se eu achasse, eu ficava com o presente; na época esse livro estava no meu quarto, mas nunca reparei. A última vez que entrei neste quarto foi para tranca-lo, o que ele estava até ontem e eu não faço ideia de como você conseguiu a chave.  
Sorri. Peguei o medalhão, coloquei no pescoço dele e pisquei um olho.  
-Eu disse que era boa em consertar coisas. E aparentemente em arrombar portas sem nem saber.  
O sorriso que ele deu depois... Sério. Preciso de um médico agora. Já bastam os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Que eu reparei que estava encarando-os há um tempo, assim como ele estava me encarando. Ficamos um tempo assim. Até que eu me libertei do transe: Olhos verdes. Olhos verdes. Olhos verdes. Olhos verdes. Olhos verdes. E me afastei um pouco.  
-Foi um prazer te ajudar achar esse medalhão. Você é muito idiota para acha-lo sozinho. – Falei sorrindo e com uma mão no pingente e a outra no peito dele. Percebi que estava dando mole para ele, inconscientemente. Briguei comigo mesma. Ele é um idiota tá lembrada? Olaaa? Alguma lembrança negativa com pessoas de olhos claros? Positivo? Nesse caso, se afasta dele neste exato momento.  
-Então? Tem mais café?  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
-Não. Você acabou com tudo.  
-Que droga.  
-Obrigado.  
-Pelo que? Quem pediu café fui eu.  
Ele riu  
-Por isso. – Ele apontou para o medalhão, dava para perceber que ele guardava mágoa do pai por ter sumido, mas parecia feliz com a lembrança de uma época diferente.  
-Ahh. Bom, adoro um bom quebra-cabeça.  
-Vem vamos comprar mais café.


	6. Eu sou a escória da sociedade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es.có.ria (s.f. Pej.):  
> Camada desfavorecida de uma sociedade; pessoas desprezíveis ou irrelevantes: escória da sociedade.   
> Figurado. Que se refere ao que é irrelevante: escória da literatura.  
> Figurado. Desprezível; algo ou alguém indigno, reles ou vil: escória de pessoa.
> 
> Créditos ao meu professor substituto de física, que realmente falou/gritou isso na aula porque minha turma estava bagunçando muito e ninguém estava prestando atenção nas letras gregas e números que ele estava escrevendo no quadro.
> 
> P.S.: Não tem como colocar os símbolos da fórmula aqui, então traduzam (Leia-se: Imaginem) para letras gregas.

Quando voltei para a escola na segunda meus pensamentos ainda estavam nos acontecimentos de sexta e sábado. Não vejo Alex desde que ele comprou café pra mim em uma lanchonete perto da casa dele na manhã de sábado e eu fui embora (Depois de ter tomado todo o café, é claro). Não fui perseguida por homens de ternos nem parado balas no ar no domingo, mas, por mais que eu deseje, não é o suficiente para eu poder acreditar que foi tudo coisa da minha imaginação.  
Passei no banheiro para pegar minha mochila, e ainda bem, ela estava no mesmo lugar que eu tinha deixado e com tudo lá dentro. Fui para a sala de aula, sentei em uma carteira no meio da sala, abri meu caderno e comecei a desenhar qualquer coisa que vinha na cabeça. Quase não percebi quando o professor de literatura chegou e começou a dar a aula.  
Olhei para a carteira vazia ao meu lado. Camila, minha melhor amiga, ao que parece tinha “faltado a aula” para ficar conversando com o namorado dela pela internet. Ela faz isso tantas vezes que nem precisa mais avisar, quando ela não aparece é porque está conversando com o Rodrigo, que atualmente está morando na Europa.  
O professor falava alguma coisa sobre Gregório de Matos e algo sobre o terrorismo blá blá blá quando a porta da sala se abriu devagar e um garoto entrou. Tinha cabelos castanhos, estatura média, braços definidos, olhos verdes brilhantes e... Calma, olhos verdes? Espera, eu conheço ele. É o Alex! O que ele está fazendo aqui? Sabe quando você sabe alguma coisa mas seu cérebro demora um pouco mais para ligar os pontos e você entender? Pois bem.  
Tinha algumas cadeiras vazias na sala, duas no fundo, uma na frente, e uma ao meu lado. Adivinha onde ele sentou? Na carteira ao meu lado, muito bem! Eu ainda estava surpresa por ele estar aqui, então quando ele se sentou a única coisa que fiz foi levantar as sobrancelhas e olhar para ele, que deu de ombros.  
-Então neste caso, podemos considerar o Barroco como... Ah desculpe, você é desta sala? – Disse para Alex.  
-Ah, sou sim, eu fui transferido de escola.  
-No final do ano?  
-A minha antiga escola estava com algumas complicações, então achei melhor fazer as provas finais em um colégio mais conceituado e com melhores professores, eu garanto ao senhor que vou me esforçar.  
Ah que ótimo, revirei os olhos, ele também era puxa-saco de professores além de tudo.  
-Acho bom...  
-Guilherme. Guilherme Andrade, senhor.  
Olhei para ele sem entender nada. O nome dele era Alex, certo? Certo né?  
-Tudo bem. Onde estávamos? Ah sim, o Barroco foi fundamental para...  
-Na verdade, o assunto era terrorismo professor – Disse Lucas, um nerd da sala.  
-Bom, então o terrorismo e o Barroco...  
Assim que o professor se virou para escrever no quadro, me virei para conversar com Alex, ou Guilherme, o que seja.  
-Guilherme? Pensava que seu nome era...  
-Meu nome não é Guilherme, você sabe o verdadeiro, quer meu nome completo também? Mas caso não lembre ainda estou sendo perseguido, então colocar o nome real seria muita burrice. – Ele sussurrou pra mim.  
-Eu quero.  
-Ahn?  
-O seu nome completo, eu quero saber.  
-Foi uma pergunta retórica.  
-Que seja. Estou te pedindo seu nome completo, ou pelo menos com o primeiro sobrenome. O verdadeiro, por favor.  
Ele revirou os olhos, pegou uma folha do caderno e escreveu, arrancou a folha, dobrou e passou pra mim.

Alexandre Aguiar

Ah, então Alex era apelido? Não sabia dessa. Interessante.  
-Agora o seu.  
-O meu? O meu o que?  
-O seu nome completo.  
-Você vai descobrir no final da aula quando o professor fizer a chamada.  
-Se eu tive que escrever no papel, você também vai ter.  
Revirei os olhos, peguei a caneta e escrevi no verso do papelzinho que ele tinha me dado.

Catarina Castilho

Entreguei o papel para ele.  
-Satisfeito? Agora fomos oficialmente apresentados.  
Ele riu assentindo a cabeça. E eu voltei a desenhar. Quando a aula terminou foi que eu percebi que tinha desenhado um par de olhos verdes brilhantes que eu conhecia muito bem.  
Não falei com Alex o resto do dia, ele foi se enturmar com os caras da minha turma e eu fiquei conversando com a Bruna e a Larissa, duas colegas de sala, que só queriam saber como eu conhecia o “gato do cara novo”, disse que tinha esbarrado nele por aí um dia desses.  
Na última aula o professor de física entrou enfurecido, assim que chegou fechou logo a porta e uma parte dos alunos que estava bebendo água ou no banheiro ficou do lado de fora.  
-Quem não estiver sentado daqui a 5 SEGUNDOS vai ficar lá fora com eles! – Apontou para a porta.  
Todos se sentaram rapidamente, hoje ele não estava de brincadeira.  
-Quem é ele? – Perguntou Alex ao se sentar.  
-O professor de física, Rontes, é melhor não brincar com ele.  
-Certo...  
-MUITO BEM. Todos sentados, que bom, ninguém vai precisar sair da sala e vão poder ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, que por sinal é muito SÉRIO!  
Tive pena do pessoal que estava na primeira fila, deveriam estar recebendo uma chuva de saliva legal. Peguei meu caderno e comecei a desenhar enquanto o professor falava.  
-Olha gente, eu sei que física é o bicho-papão do ensino médio, sei que muitos de vocês vão para a recuperação esse ano, mas isso não significa que vocês tenham que apelar! ISSO EU NÃO ADMITO! O certo é aprender! Quero ver lá na frente quando vocês estiverem tentando entrar em uma faculdade, vão fazer como sem saber física?!! É por isso que vocês estão assim! Vocês são a ESCÓRIA DA SOCIEDADE!  
Uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, de onde ele tirou escória da sociedade? Pelo menos o sermão sem sentido iria tomar boa parte da aula. Já era alguma coisa boa.  
Voltei minha atenção para o caderno.  
-ESSA PROVA! Foi encontrada no chão da sala do professores! Não no arquivo onde costuma ficar, mas NO CHÃO! E sabe o que mais? ESSA PROVA É A DE VOCÊS! É A PROVA DO PRIMEIRO ANO!  
Parei de desenhar.  
-Ou seja. Alguém entrou lá para PEGAR essa prova! Para COLAR! Não foram os professores, então adivinhem quem seriam?!   
Gelei. Droga, quando vi que tinha um certo alguém me observando da janela e fui para o chão me esconder devo ter esquecido a prova lá. Ai. Isso vai dar problema.  
-POIS BEM! ESSA PESSOA, OU PESSOAS, QUEM QUER QUE TENHA SIDO, CONSEGUIU! E VOCÊS OUTROS QUE SÃO PESSOAS HONESTAS TAMBÉM SERÃO PREJUDICADOS! ANTES VOCÊS TINHAM UMA PROVA COM DATA CERTA E SOMENTE O ASSUNTO DA UNIDADE? AGORA O DIA VAI SER SURPRESA E O ASSUNTO TAMBÉM, PODE SER QUALQUER ASSUNTO DO ANO TODO, EM QUALQUER DIA, AMANHÃ, DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ... QUALQUER DIA!!  
Droga. Droga. Droga. O burburinho na sala aumentava, estavam todos surpresos e indignados, mas ninguém se atrevia a falar. Espera. O Alex está levantando a mão? Eu sabia que ele era idiota, mas não que ele queria ser um garoto morto.  
-Com licença professor. Meu nome é Guilherme. Eu fui transferido de outra escola para cá. Vim procurando uma escola que fosse mais justa e no meu primeiro dia de aula vejo isso?   
O olhar do professor parecia querer cortar o Alex ao meio. Ele percebeu isso, então foi mais sutil.  
-Professor, podemos conversar em particular lá fora?  
O professor de física não gostou nadinha, mas foi até a porta e a abriu, Alex foi até lá e eles dois saíram. Assim que a porta se fechou pareceu que a sala ia explodir, todo mundo comentando todo tipo de coisa, quem será que tinha tentado colar, a injustiça do professor, e a audácia do “Guilherme”.  
Eles dois voltaram depois de um tempo. Mas nenhum dos dois falou nada. Mentira, na verdade o professor falou:  
-Exercícios das páginas 190 a 200, para visto no final da aula!  
Quando estava fazendo o dever recebi um bilhetinho do Alex

Um obrigada Alex, não seria nada mal.  
Ah e a fórmula certa é j = jo + wt

Olhei para ele com a maior cara de confusa.  
-Ahn, obrigada pela formula certa?  
-Não se faça de desentendida Nina.  
Wow. Foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou de Nina, embora eu já tivesse dito meu nome para ele. Gostei dele falando Nina. Posso me acostumar com isso.  
De qualquer forma continuei a olhar para ele sem entender.  
-Eu sei que foi você. Eu te vi lá. E foi por isso que eu aliviei sua barra.  
-Pera. Como ASSIM você aliviou minha barra? Você contou para ele?! – Falei sussurrando, mas com vontade de gritar.  
-Claro que não. Mas dei uma ideia melhor a ele.  
-Você por acaso mencionou o meu nome em alguma parte dessa ideia direta ou indiretamente?  
-Não.  
-E isso vai realmente ser melhor que essa prova surpresa?  
-Acredito que sim.  
-Bom então eu posso dizer “Um obrigada Alex, não seria nada mal”, porque sinceramente esse monte de números, letras e letras gregas estão mais para confusão e bagunça do que física.


	7. Sorteio de duplas (A minha foi um golpe? Não. Sim. Talvez. Quem sabe.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltando a postar finalmente ^-^
> 
> Vou dar créditos à Rena também pelo nome Carolina. Rena, pode conferir, eu coloquei certinho, letra por letra. Acho que com o "Não é Caroline, é CarolinAAAAAAAA" deu pra entender o recado.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu saí logo. Alex me chamou para conversamos, mas recusei. Estava mais do que grata por ele ter falado com Rontes e tê-lo feito suspender a prova surpresa e, espero com todo o meu coração, as investigações para descobrir quem estava na sala dos professores. Não tenho ideia de como ele convenceu o professor a trocar isso pela ideia misteriosa, que por sinal ele não quis me contar. Mas ainda assim, eu tinha certeza de que o assunto sobre o qual ele queria conversar era arkhé, e eu não queria ouvir essa palavra novamente. Droga, acabei de pensar nela também.   
Resumidamente minha tarde foi assistir episódios de seriados na internet e beber café, e beber mais café, e beber mais café. Minha consciência dizia para eu ir estudar, mas convenhamos, eu não entenderia nada. De qualquer forma, a noite eu dei uma pausa na minha maratona e, com muito sacrifício, abri o livro. Fiz alguns exercícios, e então desisti e voltei ao computador.  
Camila veio no dia seguinte. Ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, com um sorriso no rosto, deveria ter ficado até tarde falando com Rodrigo.  
-E aí? Perdi alguma coisa ontem?  
Alex entrou na sala um pouco antes de o sinal bater. Levantou as sobrancelhas quando viu Camila sentada ao meu lado (acho que esperava poder sentar ali de novo), mas não falou nada e se encaminhou para sentar em uma cadeira duas carteiras atrás de Camila, que não tinha tirado os olhos dele desde que ele entrou.  
-Eu acho que perdi sim alguma coisa ontem. Quem é o novato gatinho?  
-Até onde eu me lembro você tem namorado Camila, e acho que foi exatamente por ele que você faltou à aula ontem e não conheceu o “novato gatinho” – Fiz aspas com os dedos.  
-Só porque eu tenho um namorado isso não me impede de dizer que outros caras são bonitos. Então, quem é ele?  
Larissa apareceu do nada e começou a falar tudo sobre ontem. Parecia que estava louca para contar para Deus e o mundo sobre o “Guilherme” e seus feitos.  
-Ah e você não sabe o que mais. A Nina já conhecia ele!  
-Oi? Calma. Você conheceu esse cara lindo e maravilhoso e não contou para a gente?  
-Não, não foi bem assim. Eu só meio que esbarrei nele um dia, nada demais.  
-Amiga, conta para a tia Camila aqui. Você se esbarrou ou se jogou nele? Tem uma diferença bem grande e que eu saiba você não é do tipo desastrada.  
-Ok, tecnicamente eu me joguei nele. Do tipo de nós dois cairmos no chão. Mas foi mais sem intenção do que parece.  
-Aham sei.  
Fui salva pelo professor de física. Gostaria de deixar bem claro que nunca pensei que diria isso alguma vez na vida. Ele entrou na sala e imediatamente todos se sentaram.  
-Olá alunos. Depois de muito pensar. Decidi mudar de ideia. Vocês não irão mais ter prova surpresa. Acho que isso seria muito injusto com todos os outros alunos que são honestos. Mas não se animem. O rigor vai ser o mesmo. Só que ao invés de fazerem uma prova, será um trabalho, e que envolverá a cidade em alguns locais, e irá testar a capacidade lógica de vocês para resolverem enigmas também, além dos problemas de física claro. Considerando isso, resolvi ser benevolente e tornar a avaliação em dupla. Mas vai ser sorteio, então podem desistir de ficar com seus amiguinhos.  
Eu não conseguia acreditar. Essa era a ideia do Alex? Era brilhante! Virei de costas e olhei para ele, que sorriu para mim. Sorri de volta ainda pasma (Como ele tinha feito isso?) e sussurrei um obrigada.  
-Muito bem vamos ao sorteio. Eu vou ir a uma pessoa e ela vai tirar um papel que está dentro dessa sacola, o nome que estiver no papel é a sua dupla.  
Ele passou por alguns alunos que tiravam os papeis, e então os entregavam ao professor que lia os nomes, e então iam falar com sua dupla, enquanto o professor continuava andando pela sala. Ele chegou em Bruna que tirou Larissa e então foi para Alex, ou Guilherme, que seja.  
“Guilherme” tirou um papel da sacola e entregou ao professor, que leu o nome:  
-C... cof cof cof. Desculpe, tenho tossido muito esses últimos dias. Sim, sua dupla Guilherme, será Carolina Souza. Acho que vocês dois vão se dar muito bem juntos.  
Quem era Carolina Souza? Nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa pessoa na minha vida. Então uma menina de cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e corpo de modelo, se levantou e foi direto falar com Alex.  
-Oi! Sou Carolina, mas pode me chamar de Carol mesmo! Acho que vamos ser parceiros nesse trabalho então. – Disse toda sorridente.  
Ah. Essa era a Carolina. Continuava sem saber de onde essa menina tinha aparecido. Mas vai saber.  
-Nina! – Camila bateu no meu braço.  
-Ai! O que?!  
-Você vai deixar essa periguete dar em cima do seu cara?!  
-Ahn, primeiro: Ele não é meu cara. Somos amigos. Não, menos que isso. Somos colegas. É, isso aí, colegas. Segundo: Ela não é uma periguete e não está dando em cima dele, eles só vão ser parceiros no trabalho.  
-É sério? É isso? Nem uma pontinha de ciúmes?  
-O que? Não! Não estou sentindo ciúmes. O que eu estou sentindo está mais para... alívio. É isso, alívio. Porque, o que você esperava? Que eu fizesse dupla com ele? Não. Minha dupla vai ser você não é?  
Isso, alívio. Estava sentindo alívio. E daí que o Alex fizesse dupla com essa Carolina? E daí que eles talvez combinassem? E daí que era muito provável que eles ficassem juntos? Se ficassem ia até ser melhor. O Alex iria ter alguém. O que significava que eu deveria esquecê-lo. Espera. Pra início de conversa por que ele estava na minha cabeça mesmo? Ele era um idiota. Nada a ver.  
-É. Pode ser. Se tivermos sorte, eu sou sua dupla. Pode contar comigo.  
-Catarina. – O professor chegou ao meu lado e me estendeu a sacola.  
Camila. Camila. Camila. Por favor Camila. Papelzinho que tem escrito Camila Ramon Fernandes. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Peguei um papel e entreguei ao professor.  
-Camila Ramon Fernandes. – Então andou até o próximo aluno.  
-ISSO! – Comemorei quando o professor estava longe. Camila ria.  
-Não sei como você sempre consegue. Sério. Toda vez que é sorteio você sempre tira o que quer.  
-Bom talvez seja sorte.  
-Ou não. Ou sim. Adoraria ter esse dom.  
Dom. Sorte. Poder. Será? Será que eu não tinha simplesmente tirado na sorte, mas sim escolhido o papel que eu queria com o meu poder? Mas cogitar isso abria a porta para um pensamento que eu queria deixar lá no fundo, talvez ignorando-o fizesse com que fosse mentira. Mas se isso fosse mesmo verdade, como então eu tinha conseguido tirar a Camila, mas o Alex não tinha conseguido me tirar? Já que... Já que eu também queria fazer dupla com ele? Talvez mais do que com Camila?  
*  
Com as duplas feitas, o professor nos deu um bloco de tarefas, a primeira folha com um problema, em que a resposta seria um local, e que só lá conseguiríamos entender o enigma e assim os outros problemas. Dei uma olhada no problema e fiz uma careta, era melhor deixar para a Camila resolver. Depois li o enigma. Não entendi nada. Passei o bloco para Camila.  
-Já vi que resolver esse problema vai sobrar pra mim não é?  
-E você sabe que é por isso que eu te amo. – Sorri e ela revirou os olhos.  
-Posso até tentar resolver, mas você não vai escapar. Hoje de tarde, você vai ficar aqui na escola comigo para resolver o problema, mesmo que só o que faça seja olhar para ele sem entender nada.  
-Ah não! Por que tem que ser na escola? Porque não na sua casa ou na minha?  
-Porque na escola tem uma biblioteca com livros que vão nos ajudar. Sem falar que se for na sua casa, ou até na minha mesmo, você vai ficar assistindo tv e me deixar lá resolvendo.  
-Mas eu vou fazer a mesma coisa aqui, só que ao invés da tv vai ser o celular.  
-Não vai não. Você não pode usar seu celular se não souber onde ele está.  
-Você realmente quer que eu finja te ajudar e fique olhando para uma folha de papel respondendo “aham”, “é”, “sei lá” enquanto você resolve o problema não é?  
-Sim.   
Revirei os olhos.  
-Só vou ficar porque vale nota.  
-Ah querida, você realmente achou que tinha escolha? Se você não ficasse por vontade própria, eu te arrastaria pra cá de qualquer jeito.  
*  
Quando as aulas acabaram eu e Camila saímos para almoçar em um restaurante perto do colégio. Ela não me deixou voltar para casa pois disse que eu ficaria lá e não voltaria. Era o que eu faria mesmo, ela me conhece bem.  
Antes de voltar ao colégio, fui ao banheiro no restaurante, e estava ocupado. Resolvi esperar. Achei entranho, parecia que quem estava lá dentro era familiar a mim, era alguém que eu conhecia, só não sabia quem.   
Carolina. O nome veio à minha mente, e então percebi. Era a Carolina que estava lá dentro, conseguia senti-la.  
Ouvi vozes abafadas, e olhei para os lados. Não havia como ter alguém e eu não visse, era um corredor reto que dava para a porta do banheiro feminino. Percebi que as vozes vinham de dentro do banheiro. E a curiosidade falou mais alto. Encostei o ouvido na porta para ouvir.  
-Sim... É claro que eu entendo, mas... Eu sei que é.... - Parecia que ela estava falando ao telefone - Mas eu o achei! ... Sim, eu sei que você não quer boatos... mas... mas... sim, eu entendi, você só quer que eu fale de Alexandre Aguiar quando ele estiver à sua frente... sim, e.... ok, eu vou continuar o meu trabalho e não te perturbar mais.  
Espera o que?   
Ouvi a fechadura da porta se abrindo corri para fora. Encontrei Camila na saída do restaurante.  
-Oi! E aí? Vamos? – Perguntou ela  
-Sim. Vamos. Vamos. – Falei, apressada para sair dali.  
No caminho fiquei pensando no que tinha ouvido. Não tinha o menor sentido.  
“Ah por favor Catarina!” - Briguei comigo mentalmente. - “Você sabe muito bem o que ouviu e sabe como isso se encaixa, só não quer acreditar!”   
Eu sabia. O pior é que eu conseguia entender perfeitamente como tudo se encaixava. Não tinha como ser outra coisa. E era melhor eu agir.


	8. Desastrada (Com participação especial do diabinho em pessoa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emoji pensativo*  
> Eu nunca sei o que escrever aqui.  
> Então... Espero que gostem ^-^

Na biblioteca, enquanto Camila tentava resolver o problema, eu estava bolando um plano. Alex não iria acreditar em mim, ele sabe que está sendo perseguido, mas acho que pensa que está seguro. Mas então como eu faria isso? Não tem como eu confrontar a Carolina. Não, isso está fora de questão, tenho que fazer isso anonimamente, se possível parecer que foi um acidente, ou então culpa dela...  
-Eu desisto! Isso é completamente impossível! – Gritou Camila.  
Todos na sala olharam para ela, que se encolheu.  
-Ei calma. – Disse recolhendo a décima folha de papel toda rabiscada e colocando uma nova – Olha você tem capacidade Camila, isso não é impossível. Para mim, com certeza é, mas para você não.  
-Não dá Nina, não tem como.  
-É sério? Você vai me deixar na mão assim? Esse trabalho é uma corda bamba pra mim! Resolve o problema e eu passo, desiste e eu repito de ano.  
-Não seja tão dramática. É sério que você já está apelando?  
-Talvez... Você vai desistir?  
-Não, mas cansei de fazer conta.  
-Ah, por favor Mila!   
-É sério, eu preciso parar um pouco ou minha cabeça vai explodir. Mas você pode ir tentar fazendo, que tal?  
-Quer saber? Eu acho que o professor de física está na escola, vou tentar falar com ele.  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
-Já está desistindo?  
-Eu já tentei e cai do penhasco há muito tempo.  
-Quando?  
-Quando Rontes entrou na sala e disse: “Bom dia alunos! Bem-vindos ao segundo ano, eu sou o professor Fábio Rontes, de física. Muito bem, livro páginas 10 a 30. Exercícios para visto no fim da aula.”  
*  
Fui até a sala dos professores e bati na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Bati na porta de novo e entrei.  
Encontrei o professor de física sozinho na sala, sentado na mesa corrigindo algumas provas.  
-Catarina, você não sabe que alunos são proibidos de entrar na sala dos professores?  
Ele não estava de bom humor. Como sempre. Eu teria de bajular. Dei o meu melhor sorriso falso.  
-Ah desculpe professor Rontes, é que eu tinha uma dúvida e como sabia que o senhor estava aqui pensei que não custaria nada perguntar.   
-Fale.  
-Certo. Primeiro eu gostaria de falar que foi uma ótima proposta a do trabalho que o senhor fez, é realmente bem... desafiante, acho que talvez até mais do que uma prova.  
-Eu sei. Então?  
-É... Eu gostaria de saber... sobre... cinemática angular! Isso! Gostaria de pedir a você que me explicasse as fórmulas básicas. É que não estou conseguindo entender.  
-Desculpe Catarina, estou ocupado agora corrigindo essas provas. Se quiser dou aula particular por 500 reais a hora, podemos combinar depois. Mas estou muito cheio essa semana então sugiro que até lá tire suas dúvidas com seus colegas, os estudiosos, claro. O aluno novo, Guilherme, pergunte a ele, é um aluno excelente, todos os professores o elogiam, é incrível.  
-Ah claro. Vou falar com ele depois. Mas ahn... Caso ele esteja ocupado também, o que você acha da Carolina? Ela é uma boa aluna?  
-Quem?  
-Carolina. Carolina Souza.  
-Ah sim, a menina nova.  
-Ela é nova?  
-Sim, é claro. Entrou na sala hoje. Logo após Guilherme. Deve ter sido transferida de turma eu acho, mas nunca a reparei nas outras salas, acho que deve ser quieta.  
-Certo. Claro. Então... foi aqui que aconteceu o crime?  
-Crime? Ah sim. Foi. Algum aluno desgraçado, desonesto e filho da... e muito mal-educado pegou o gabarito da prova aqui.  
-Okay... Não faço ideia de como, o local é trancado, tem segurança e tudo mais...  
-Pois é...  
-Ah professor, só uma curiosidade. Estou ainda decidindo com que profissão quero trabalhar, mas estava pensando em direito, e como você sabe eu simplesmente adoro estudar, mesmo que não vá muito bem na sua matéria. Enfim, eu estava lendo o regulamento do colégio e me veio uma pergunta, qual seria a penalidade máxima aplicada aqui?  
-A expulsão é claro.  
-Ah sim, sim. Desculpe, acho que não me expressei bem. Queria dizer, o que uma pessoa poderia fazer de tão ruim para ter a penalidade máxima aplicada, sem questionamentos ou explicações?  
-Bom, entre as várias improváveis coisas, acho que eu expulsaria o aluno sem nem pensar duas vezes se ele roubasse alguma coisa da escola ou dos funcionários, principalmente se fosse algo pessoal. Claro que a direção resolveu dar uma segunda chance ao ladrãozinho de gabaritos, mas qualquer pessoa que seja pega roubando as respostas das provas a partir de agora será expulso.  
-Claro. Ahn... muito justo, eu diria.  
-Com certeza.  
-Bom, é melhor eu ir. Com licença prof....  
Tropecei na mochila dele que estava no chão e caí, algumas coisas saíram da mochila mas coloquei de volta lá dentro e me levantei rapidamente.  
-Me desculpe professor! Sério! Eu juro pra você que eu não faço o tipo de pessoa desastrada! – Nem esperei ele responder, saí da sala correndo antes que ele tivesse tempo de gritar comigo.  
Voltei para a biblioteca, onde Camila me esperava.  
-E aí?  
-Ele me ignorou. Completamente. – Disse inocente.  
*  
No dia seguinte, bateu o sinal do intervalo e eu saí para comprar um suco. Infelizmente, eu encontrei o diretor do colégio no caminho de volta e sem querer eu derramei suco de uva na cara dele e na camisa. Resultado: Fui para a sala da direção.  
Ele me deixou lá e saiu. Provavelmente para lavar o rosto e trocar a blusa. Depois deve voltar para conversar comigo, mas só espero que ele não chame meus pais. Isso não iria dar muito certo.  
Fiquei andando pela sala por um tempo. Parei um pouco para olhar o computador dele. Na mesa havia um porta-retratos dele com a esposa e os filhos, pilhas de papéis e contratos, e olha só: a aliança também (Ele deve ter tirado e esquecido de colocar de volta).  
Quase uma hora depois o diretor Marelli volta e se senta na mesa.  
-Muito bem. Catarina Castilho certo?  
Ok. Modo bajulação ON.  
-Sim. Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu, juro que não era a minha intenção e....  
-Não se preocupe, entendo que tenha sido um acidente, embora tenha ficado um pouco zangado por ter sido o alvo.  
-Totalmente não-intencional.  
-Eu acredito em você, mas tenha mais cuidado ao andar por favor.  
-Garanto ao senhor que terei – Falei com a cara mais santa possível – Eu juro para o senhor que não sou uma pessoa do tipo desastrada.  
*  
Quando voltei para a sala, já era para estar no meio da aula de física, mas o professor não estava lá. Alex estranhou me ver entrando agora, mas não falou nada. Já Camila me encheu de perguntas, e contei a ela o que tinha acontecido, e ela começou a rir. Do nada, a porta se abriu com um estrondo e o professor Rontes entrou.   
-Ihh, o que será que foi agora? – Camila falou se sentando.  
-E desde quando tem que ter motivo para ele se irritar? – Respondi.  
-Desculpem o atraso, alunos. Roubaram a chave do meu carro, então tive que arrumar outro meio de vir para o colégio.  
Pedro, um dos engraçadinhos da sala falou:  
-Roubaram a chave ou foi você que perdeu professor?  
-Pedro saia de sala. – Rontes disse sem nem olhar para ele.  
-Calma, era só uma brincadeira.  
-Eu disse SAIA DE SALA!  
Pedro saiu reclamando que não podia nem brincar com os outros que eles já se irritavam.  
-Páginas 220 a 240, exercícios para visto hoje no final da aula.  
*  
Era isso. Eu não tinha outra opção. Eu tinha tentado de todos os jeitos, mas não dava. Ele fazia isso bem melhor que eu. Quando eu fazia estava na cara que era falsa, já ele tinha todas as manhas, sem falar que era um hacker prodígio, podia alterar os dados digitais. Mas tinha que ser ele? Por que não podia ser outra pessoa? Não. Não tinha ninguém mais. Ia ter de ser ele.  
Andei até o final do corredor e bati na porta do quarto. Agora não tinha mais volta. Uma pequena criatura abriu. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis brilhantes. Para quem não o conhecia, parecia lindo, um anjinho. Mas para pessoas que conviviam com ele, como eu, era uma peste, talvez o diabinho em pessoa com dez anos. Lá estava Nataniel Castilho, meu irmão (não tão querido assim).  
-O que você quer?  
-Preciso de um favor.  
-O que eu ganho com isso?  
-O que você quer ganhar com isso?  
Ele pensou por um momento.  
-300 reais. Estou a fim de comprar uns mangás novos.  
-Tá maluco? Estou pedindo um favor. E um favor se paga com outro favor, não com dinheiro.  
-Quero imunidade então.  
-Imunidade em que sentido?  
-No sentido de eu poder fazer qualquer coisa com você sem que você conte para os nossos pais.  
-Nem pensar. – Nem ia adiantar de muita coisa mesmo já que os pais em questão eram os meus, mas nunca que eu iria dar carta branca para ele fazer o que quisesse comigo. Antes que eu percebesse iria acordar com o meu quarto inundado de água e enguias elétricas nadando por ele. Eu não estou inventando, isso realmente já aconteceu. A desculpa que ele deu foi que era um experimento e que ele não queria fazer no quarto dele. Como eu disse, um anjinho.  
-Tá. Chata.  
-Sim. Vamos. O que você quer?  
-Uma arma? – Ele disse pensativo.  
-Oi?  
-É. Uma arma. Nada mais, nada menos.   
Pensei na arma de circuitos escondida no meu quarto. Não seria tão difícil fazer outra. Ou então comprar uma Nerf mesmo e dar para ele.  
-Feito.  
-É sério?  
-Sim. Eu te arranjo uma arma, e você me faz um favor, e não vai dizer nada para ninguém.  
-Caramba, você não percebeu que estou tentando te fazer desistir?  
-Não. E eu não vou desistir de qualquer forma. Então é melhor você aceitar.  
-Eu te subestimei. Entra logo.  
Entrei no quarto, logo atrás dele. Meu olhos demoraram um tempinho para se ajustar a falta de luz. Meu irmão era quase um vampiro que não saia nunca daquele quarto escuro e frio (Ele deixava o ar condicionado no mínimo, nunca entendi porque), e basicamente só ficava nos computadores (É isso mesmo, computadoreS) que ele mantinha ligados 24h.  
-O que você quer?  
-Preciso que faça uma identidade falsa.  
-É sério? Você está me fazendo perder meu tempo para que possa entrar em boates e beber?  
-Quem disse que era para isso? Não se meta com o que não sabe. É para uma amiga. Preciso que pesquise certas informações.  
-Humpft.  
-Para de resmungar e faz logo.  
Falei batendo no ombro dele enquanto ele sentava na cadeira em frente ao computador.  
*  
No dia seguinte a aula foi insuportável. Fiquei desenhando na maior parte do tempo. Dante, o professor de história, estava falando alguma coisa sobre a revolução russa e blá blá blá. Só me interessei quando ele falou de Rasputin, fiquei pensando se ele não era um arkhé, sendo tão difícil de matar assim. Pelo o que eu ouvi tentaram mata-lo várias vezes, não morreu com veneno, nem com tiros, só conseguiram quando o jogaram amarrado no rio, sendo que quando encontraram o corpo dele as cordas estavam meio roídas, como se ainda assim ele tivesse tentado escapar. Repreendi o pensamento. Eu tinha basicamente ignorado a parte arkhé da minha vida nesses últimos dias, queria agir como antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido e achava que estava dando certo, mas eu não sabia até quando.  
Por outro lado, eu nunca mais tinha falado com Alex. Nos afastamos muito depois que escolheram as duplas. Desde que ele começou a falar com Carolina, ele nunca mais falou comigo e então eu nunca mais falei com ele. Tá, isso é ser dramática, foram só alguns dias, mas ainda assim. Olhei para trás, onde algumas cadeiras atrás ele estava sentado, com Carol (Não tenho a menor ideia de como ela prefere ser chamada, já que ela nunca dirigiu uma palavra sequer a minha pessoa. Mas convenhamos que se eu ficar falando Carolina o tempo todo vai parecer que eu tenho algo contra ela. O que eu não tenho. Nem um pouco.) ao seu lado. Será que ele tinha alguma noção de ela era uma farsa? Ou de que estava escondendo alguma coisa dele? Ele me confunde com uma infiltrada mas não consegue descobrir uma verdadeira? Será que eu contava para ele?  
Camila me pegou olhando para ele. E sussurrou:  
-Olha eu sei que ela é mais bonita. Por que vamos comparar, os cabelos loiros dela aos seus castanhos escuros ondulados, os olhos azuis claros dela e os seus olhos pretos e o corpo dela e o seu... ah não eu gosto mais do seu corpo do que do dela, ela parece mais uma modelo esquelética, mas você tem curvas, pelo menos mais que ela. E é mais alta que ela, isso com certeza.  
-O que exatamente você pretendia com isso?  
-Estou fazendo a comparação que você fazia nessa sua cabecinha. Só que em voz alta, e não estou exagerando e te rebaixando como você estava fazendo, estou realmente falando a verdade.  
Balancei a cabeça rindo baixo.  
-Eu não estava me comparando com ela. Por que você tem essa fixação de que eu tenho ciúmes dela?  
-Porque é a verdade?  
-Não. Não é.  
-Então por que estava olhando para trás em direção a eles?  
-Eu só estava pensando em como me afastei do “Guilherme”, nesses últimos dias.  
-Vocês não eram só colegas, se me lembro bem?  
-Sim. É. Mas conversávamos. Agora isso nem acontece mais.  
-Senhorita Catarina!  
Ah não, lá vem. Me virei para olhar para o chato e insuportável professor Dante. Do jeito que eu falo parece que todos os professores são chatos e insuportáveis, né? Pois é, são mesmo. Esse em especial me odeia em particular.  
-Sim professor? – Fiz a cara mais inocente possível.  
-Já que estava se comportando como uma ótima aluna e não estava conversando na minha aula. Você não se importaria de responder uma pergunta sobre o assunto valendo nota, não?  
Ah ele só podia estar de brincadeira. Todo mundo estava conversando, tirando uma pessoa ou outra. Gabriela, sentada lá atrás estava até dormindo!  
-Claro. – Falei meio resmungando.  
-Professor o senhor não acha que...  
-Quieto Guilherme, a pergunta não é para você.  
-Então Catarina, discorra sobre a conexão entre Rasputin e a Saída da Rússia da 1 Guerra.  
Ok. Tá legal. Respira. Rasputin, esse eu tinha prestado atenção. Mas 1 Guerra? O que isso tinha a ver? Rasputin não era Rússia? Comecei a folhear meu caderno. A maior parte eram desenhos mas havia algumas coisas que eu conseguia entender. Comecei a fazer algumas conexões e era isso, eu tinha uma resposta, provavelmente não totalmente certa mas aceitável.  
-Certo. Rasputin, ou o monge louco como também era chamado na Rússia era um grande amigo da rainha, ele conseguia curar doentes quando nem os médicos sabiam mais o que fazer, mas isso não era bem visto pela sociedade. Ele foi um dos motivos que levou o povo da Rússia a entender que o sistema vigente não estava eficaz. Com isso, houve a revolução russa, duas na verdade, e durante a segunda à Rússia saiu da 1 guerra, pois precisava se reestruturar.  
Tudo bem, foi a maior mentira que eu consegui entender isso dos rabiscos do meu caderno. Mas eu consegui te enganar, não? Não? Ah tudo bem, não consegui enganar nem a mim mesma com essa. Camila escreveu isso no caderno dela e colocou em um ângulo em que eu pudesse ler.  
-Humm. – Dante ponderou um pouco. Droga. Eu não deveria ter falado da quantidade de revoluções, acho que isso estava errado. Qual é Mila!? Passa cola e ainda passa a resposta errada? – Não o suficiente. Você estava conversando na minha aula e isso eu não admito. Zero.  
Revirei os olhos. Mais um para a minha coleção. Camila pôs a mão no meu ombro.  
-Como assim? Professor o que Nina falou estava certo. Por que ela recebeu um zero?  
Alex começou a argumentar em minha defesa, eu já sabia que não ia dar em nada, mas observei a cena.  
-O que ela falou estava parcialmente certo, ela não falou com detalhes o suficiente, o que prova que estava conversando, então zerou.  
-Mas ela não falou nada errado. Você não pediu riqueza de detalhes, pediu uma conexão e ela respondeu certo. E se você dá um zero por conversar mas saber do assunto, sugiro que acorde a aluna lá atrás primeiro e pergunte a ela se ela sabe alguma coisa.  
-Você está testando a minha paciência menino. Ela ganhou um zero e acabou, você quer ganhar um também?  
-É Guilherme, deixa para lá – Disse Carol, colocando os braços ao redor dele.  
Quando o professor voltou a falar e escrever no quadro, me virei para falar com Alex. Alguém tem que ter a iniciativa, certo?   
-Obrigada pela tentativa, mas é sempre assim. – Dei um sorriso fraco.  
-Mas como você deixa ele te dar um zero assim? Você falou tudo certo! Ele só tirou ponto de você por que conversou, mas você nem é a única da turma que fez isso.  
-Não. Ele me dá zero por diversão. Ele me odeia.  
-Por que?  
-Não faço a menor ideia.  
*  
Quando o sinal bateu indicando o final da aula, peguei minhas coisas e saí. Camila me chamou para ir para a casa dela para fazer companhia a ela enquanto tentava resolver o problema mas recusei, disse que tinha certas coisas pra fazer.  
O fato do Alex ter tentado me defender me deu uma injeção de ânimo. Nós podíamos não estar nos falando muito, mas ele ainda se preocupava comigo. E eu com ele, e era por isso que eu estava fazendo aquilo tudo. Me decidi por não contar pra ele, até agora tudo estava indo como planejado. Se algo desse errado, eu engoliria meu orgulho e falaria com ele. Fui para o banheiro e deixei minha mochila no chão de uma das cabines, agora tinha que esperar 25 minutos até o faxineiro entrar na sala dos professores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nataniel S2 (Não dá pra fazer aquele coraçaozinho com 3 e tals no meu teclado, então vai S2 mesmo).  
> O que estão achando da história? Algum erro ortográfico? Sugestões?


	9. Prefiro meticulosamente calculista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos ao próximo capítulo.  
> Reparei que eu não tenho uma rotina para postar os capítulos, provavelmente porque eu não tenho uma rotina organizada no dia-a-dia mesmo, ou porque eu não sou uma pessoa organizada em geral. Minha vida basicamente se resumiu a estudar e ver Netflix, mas vou tentar me organizar melhor para postar com mais frequência, e quem sabe, com uma rotina.  
> P.S.- Os próximos capítulos já estão prontos, só preciso revisar. Então talvez semana que vem já tenha mais ^-^

-Não dá. Desculpa Nina. Mas não dá. Esse problema é impossível!  
-Não é possível que seja tão difícil assim! A gente passou o fim de semana todo tentando resolver essa coisa. Fora o tempo depois da escola na semana passada!  
-A gente vírgula, eu fiquei tentando resolver e você desenhando. E quando eu pedia para você vir me ajudar, você fingia que estava dormindo.  
-Mas eu te ajudei!  
-Ah é? Em que?  
-Eu... Eu não te atrapalhei! Isso é ajudar!  
-Ah claro.  
-Tá legal. Eu não fiz nada. Mas o problema ainda não está resolvido, o que significa que eu ainda posso fazer alguma coisa. Me dá isso aqui.  
Assim que peguei o papel fiquei meio tonta, já imaginava que eu não iria entender nada. Mas teria que fingir que estava entendo então dei uma lida no problema. Para resumir (ou então, talvez, porque foi basicamente o que eu entendi) ele dava algumas dezenas de números, letras e informações, tinha algumas coisas relacionadas a vetores, e pedia a equação resultante do problema após a resolução.  
Passei para as contas de Camila, o início eu conseguia entender, mas depois disso nada, era só uma confusão de cálculos. Mas uma coisa me chamou atenção, ela começava as fórmulas com números e depois tentava diversas letras, mas aí parava, provavelmente porque não conseguia mais.  
-Por que você faz as fórmulas totalmente com números e depois vai para letras?  
-Porque eu preciso dessa resolução aqui, e tenho esses números. – Apontou para uma parte dos cálculos.  
-Mas são números desnecessários, talvez só para confundir. Você não precisa somente dessa fórmula?  
-É.  
-Então. Esqueça esse, esse, esse, esse, e esse. – Falei enquanto riscava os números das fórmulas – Agora tenta de novo. E outra, acho que é melhor transformar as frequências para Hertz.  
Camila levantou as sobrancelhas.  
-Eu sabia! Você é inteligente!  
-O que? Quem dera. Não faço a menor ideia do que fez em boa parte do cálculos, mas pelo visto sou mais esperta do que você para perceber quais são os números e letras inúteis e quais não são. Agora tenta aí e vamos ver se dá certo.  
Camila virou a folha do caderno e começou de novo, eu fiquei só olhando enquanto ela preenchia toda a folha com números e letras.  
-Tá vendo não dá certo, o R fica negativo, era para ficar positivo.  
-Deixa eu ver. Ah. Camila. Não é por nada, mas eu acho que foi porque você esqueceu de colocar um outro menos aqui.  
-Ah é verdade.  
Eu já estava cansando de olhar para aquilo, e voltei a desenhar. Ou era prestar atenção aos cálculos, ou a aula, então desenhar era a melhor opção.  
-CONSEGUI!  
-Desculpe Camila, o quê? – Disse Caio, o professor de geografia, que no momento deveria estar falando qualquer coisa que não envolvia a palavra “consegui”.  
-Ah... ahn... é...  
-Desculpe professor, é que a Camila não estava entendo o assunto e eu estava tentando explicar a ela, e só agora foi que ela conseguiu entender. – Tentei enrolar.  
-Claro... Mas da próxima vez que você tiver alguma dúvida pergunte diretamente a mim, Camila.  
-Ah certo, tudo bem professor.  
Assim que o professor virou de costas para voltar a escrever no quadro Camila começou a comemorar.  
-Ai meu deus você é uma gênia! Deu certo! Eu resolvi o problema! Não! Você ajudou também! O que por si só já é um milagre, mas você reparou em algo que eu nem via mais! NÓS conseguimos!!!  
-Ok calma, Camila. Respira. Você resolveu o problema totalmente? Tem certeza de que essa é a resposta? Não é melhor corrigir?  
-Olha a minha cara de quem vai fazer essa conta toda de novo. Tenho certeza de que a resposta é esta. Olha.  
Ela pegou o papel e circulou várias vezes a resposta final e me mostrou:

Pa.r=Q.U+E

Olhei para ela.  
-É essa resposta. Com certeza.  
-Mas tem uma coisa.  
-Lá vem.  
-Qual parque? Existem vários na cidade.  
-Sem problemas, só temos que ir em todos os parques da cidade e descobrir qual é o certo, nada demais.  
-Ah claro.  
-Mas falando sério agora, e se usássemos os números que cortamos da equação? Talvez tenha um padrão ou... – Antes que eu terminasse de falar, Mila já estava fazendo contas no papel.  
-Feito.  
-O quê? Já?   
-Você estava certa, tem um padrão, e essas, – ela me mostrou uma ordem de números no papel – são as coordenadas do parque que temos de ir. É só colocar isso no google e a gente acha o local.  
O sinal tocou e o professor de geografia saiu. Enquanto esperávamos o professor de química chegar, comecei a combinar com Camila que iríamos para o parque logo depois da aula acabar, quando Alex veio na nossa direção.  
-E aí Camila o que foi que você realmente conseguiu? – Disse rindo  
Ela olhou para mim tentando decidir se falava ou não, fiz que não com a cabeça.  
-Ela passou de nível no joguinho que estava jogando. – Respondi rapidamente.  
-Ah claro. Ei, Nina o que você acha de nós...  
-Oi gente! – Carolina apareceu de repente.  
-Oi Carol. – Alex disse meio sem graça.  
-Ei Gui, tudo certo para a gente ir pro parque hoje de tarde não é?  
Alex olhou para a Carol como se quisesse esganá-la.  
-O que foi? Eu disse algo errado? Mas você disse que não se incomodava que os outros soubessem... ok, é melhor eu ir. Te vejo de tarde.  
Olhei para ele. Ele me olhava com uma cara culpada.  
-Você ia me chamar para ir ao parque hoje não é?  
-Talvez...  
-Fico pensando o que te faz pensar que eu queira ir pra lá, atrapalhar vocês dois...  
-Ah qual é Nina. Eu estava te tentando fazer um favor. Até parece que eu não resolveria aquele problema de física, estava tentando te ajudar ao te dar a resposta.  
Olhei para ele incrédula.  
-Ah então, você achou que eu só conseguiria resolver o problema se você me desse a resposta? Acha que eu sou tão impotente assim? E você pensou o que? Que eu iria te agradecer por isso? – Tudo bem, ele estava certo. Eu geralmente pegava os atalhos da vida, principalmente quando se tratava de provas e trabalhos do colégio. Mas no fundo doeu ouvir aquilo dele, principalmente porque eu não o conhecia há muito tempo. Então alguma parte primitiva do meu cérebro entrou em modo defensivo, essa parte primitiva também é conhecida como orgulho e adicionada a minha característica enzima catalisadora chamada “Eu sou impulsiva”, obtém-se o resultado a seguir.  
-Não que você precise “Gui”, mas para a sua informação, nós já tínhamos conseguido resolver o problema. Graças a Nina inclusive. – Camila me defendeu.  
Alex me olhou desconfiado. Porque todo mundo achava que eu não conseguia me cuidar sozinha? Até para resolver um problema as pessoas não confiavam em mim. Parece até que eu tinha colado a resposta ou algo do tipo.  
-Quer saber? Tá legal. Nós vamos. Eu e Mila já tínhamos combinado que iríamos, e não tem por que deixar de ir. A gente se encontra lá. Obrigado pela resposta do problema, mas era desnecessário. Nós temos capacidade, ó Alexandre, O Grande. – Fiz uma mesura exagerada.  
Camila ficou sem entender, mas Alex percebeu a conexão com seu nome, o verdadeiro eu digo. Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o professor de química chegou e todos foram para os seus lugares.  
*  
Quando Camila e eu chegamos ao parque, sentamos na sombra de uma árvore, em uma elevação na grama que dava para ver tudo de lá. Enquanto Camila tirava livros e cadernos da mochila, eu tirava comida. Camila começou a rir.  
-O quê? – Perguntei.  
-Só você mesmo Nina.  
-Mas podemos passar um longo tempo aqui. Gosto de estar preparada.  
-Você gosta é de me deixar fazendo todo o trabalho isso sim.  
-Ei. Mas eu te ajudei com o problema.  
-Depois de 1 semana, já era se em tempo não?  
-Oi gente. E aí? – Carolina chegou toda sorridente. Largou a bolsa no chão e veio se juntar a nós.  
-E o Guilherme, Carol? Cadê ele? – Camila perguntou.  
-Já está chegando. Mas enquanto isso gostaria de falar a sós com vocês. Foi gentil da parte dele convidar vocês também para vir pra cá, mas vamos nos separar assim que ele chegar ok? Não procurem pela gente depois, vamos querer privacidade.  
-Ah... claro. – Respondi.   
-Olha só, lá vem ele, tchau meninas, tenho que ir.  
-Certo. Ah, e não esquece sua bolsa. – Estendi a bolsa para ela.  
-Obrigada.  
E saiu correndo.  
-Menina chata, antipática, se acha demais, prepotente... – Camila começou a resmungar.  
-Uau. Estava guardando tudo isso aí dentro esse tempo todo?  
-Não sei como você a suporta, ou finge suportar. “Vamos querer privacidade” – Disse ela com voz de deboche.  
-E é por isso que você nunca vai fazer um teatro de fantoches. Você imita a voz das pessoas muito mal.  
-Sério? É assim que eu ouço a voz dela. De verdade. – Disse ela rindo.  
-Ok. Vamos tentar resolver o enigma que tal?  
Enquanto Camila procurava o papel do enigma. Olhei para o meu relógio. Faltava 2 minutos. Procurei por Alex e Carol no parque, e os achei indo em direção a trilha. Eu já imaginava que ela iria para lá, então calculei o tempo exato para o encontro. Mas os números poderiam estar errados, principalmente se fui eu quem fez a conta. E se a Carolina e o Alex sumissem de vista tudo ia pelos ares.  
Então eu os senti. Estavam caminhando e iriam encontrar os dois. Bem a tempo, como planejado. Foi então que me dei conta de uma coisa. A única coisa que eu não tinha planejado. Eles iriam simplesmente passar por ela, talvez cumprimentar mas nada além disso. Eu não tinha pensado em como faria eles descobrirem.  
-O que você está olhando tanto Nina? Ai meu deus. É sério isso? Já não basta eu ter que ver o professor Rontes todo dia na escola e ainda tenho que ver ele no parque? Com o diretor ainda por cima?  
-Devem estar olhando como anda o trabalho.  
-Bom pelo menos eu não vou ter de necessariamente cumprimentá-los, como o Guilherme e a Carolina vão, é isso que dá pedir por privacidade garota. Nina, imagina se ela tropeça e cai bem em cima deles? Ia ser demais.  
-É isso! Mila você é uma gênia!  
Sai correndo em direção a eles, ganhei velocidade ao descer a elevação na grama e continuei. Ia me machucar bastante se eu não parasse, provavelmente eu ia sofrer uma inércia legal se eu batesse em alguma coisa, mas era essa a intenção, e eu já tinha um alvo.  
-Carol você... – Falei quando estava perto de colidir.  
-AHH!  
Caímos no chão.  
-Nina você tá legal? – Alex me estendeu a mão para eu me levantar, aceitei.  
Modo pessoa inocente ON.  
-Estou. Meu deus, me desculpa Carolina, sério me desculpa mesmo é que...  
-Não precisa. – Ela falou ríspida enquanto se levantava.  
-Não, sério, foi mal mesmo. Deixa eu te ajudar, vou pegar sua bolsa.   
A bolsa dela tinha caído alguns metros à frente e eu fui até lá para pegar, ao mesmo tempo que o professor Rontes e o diretor Marelli iam ao encontro de Guilherme e Carol para ver o que tinha acontecido.  
-Tudo bem por aqui alunos? – Perguntou o diretor.  
-Sim. Sim. É que viemos para fazer o trabalho de física. Acho que fomos os únicos da sala que conseguimos resolver o problema. – Carolina se recuperou rápido e disse toda inocente. Olá? E eu e a Camila? A gente também resolveu se lembra?   
-Excelente. Mas digo em relação a queda, é que vimos você caindo.  
\- Ah sobre isso mais ou menos, é que Catarina veio por trás de mim e me derrubou do nada.  
-Não. Não foi isso não. É que eu estava correndo, mas não consegui parar a tempo, peguei impulso demais na descida. Sério me desculpa. – Voltei a tempo para defender. - Aqui sua bolsa.  
Estendi a bolsa para ela de mal jeito, mas o zíper estava aberto, então todas as coisas caíram no chão.  
-Mas o que? O que você fez garota?  
-Foi mal! Eu não vi que a bolsa estava aberta eu juro!  
-O que é isso?!  
-Também me pergunto a mesma coisa professor Rontes! O que você tem contra mim Catarina?! Eu sou tão legal com você! - Ah claro, é maravilhosa. Perde só para Nataniel no ranking.  
-Não quis dizer isso, estou me perguntando o que a chave do meu carro estava fazendo dentro da sua bolsa.  
-Como assim? – O sorriso de Carol bambeou.  
-Espera... Isto... Isto aqui é minha aliança? – O diretor falou enquanto pegava um anel no chão.  
-O que mais temos aqui, dona Carolina? – Professor Rontes se abaixou para ver as outras coisas que tinham caído no chão.  
-O que? Mas isso não é meu!  
-Isso eu tenho certeza – Marelli falou com raiva.  
-Espera. Esse aqui. Isso eu reconheço. Foi você quem roubou o gabarito da prova Carolina!?  
-O que?! Eu nem estava aqui quando isso...  
-Então me explica o que ISTO – Ele estendeu o gabarito – estava fazendo na sua bolsa? E isso aqui!? Você tem o gabarito até do trabalho que eu passei há uma semana! Foi assim que você conseguiu resolver o problema então?  
Me abaixei para ver melhor o que mais tinha caído, peguei a identidade que tinha lá fingindo curiosidade.  
-Quem é Ingrid Martins? – Agora eu estava surpresa de verdade, não contava com essa.  
-Quem?  
-É o que está escrito aqui.   
Entreguei a identidade ao diretor e me abaixei para procurar a outra. Isso ia ficar interessante.  
-Ei! Tem mais outra aqui, mas parece falsa. – Entreguei a outra identidade a ele.  
-Essa é dela. Carolina Souza. Mas por que você acha que é falsa? – Ele disse, enquanto examinava o papel plastificado contra a luz do sol.  
-Porque não tem esse carimbo aqui atrás está vendo? Pegue a outra identidade e compare. – Nataniel tinha me explicado isso quando pedi que fizesse a identidade, que não tinha copiar aquela imagem, mas que ninguém nunca reparava nisso, a não ser que apontassem o erro é claro. E isso veio muito a meu favor agora.  
Olhei para o relógio. Em 3 minutos os policiais passariam por essa área do parque. Era só esperar que Rontes e Marelli ligassem os pontos do jeito que eu queria.  
-Você não é quem diz ser. – Marelli disse. Ah meu deus é sério? Jura?  
-Você só entrou na nossa escola para nos roubar. Por isso que eu nunca te vi em nenhuma outra sala! Deve ser alguma cleptomaníaca em estado grave da doença – Disse Rontes.  
-Ou então só uma ladra mesmo. Ei, policiais! Oi! Ei! Venham aqui! – Disse Marelli fazendo sinal para os policiais.  
Carolina tentou fugir, eu ia sair do caminho, mas tropecei na bolsa que estava no chão e cai bem em cima dela. Poxa, que pena. Mas eu deveria ter imaginado que ela revidaria, ela me deu um soco no rosto e se levantou para fugir, mas os policiais chegaram no tempo exato e seguraram ela. Provavelmente ela iria escapar ainda assim, mas eles foram rápidos e a algemaram logo.  
Marelli e Rontes acompanharam eles para explicar o que tinha acontecido.  
Alex, que até o momento tinha ficado só olhando o desenrolar da história, veio até mim preocupado.  
-Você está bem? – Disse pegando na minha bochecha machucada, o toque dele me arrepiou toda, talvez porque provavelmente a minha bochecha estivesse roxa.  
-Eu estou legal. O soco nem foi tão forte assim.  
Ele riu.  
-Ela trabalha para o cara que está comandado a minha perseguição.  
Arregalei os olhos, então ele sabia? Claro que sabia Nina! Ele era perseguido desde não sei quando! Mas se sabia por que não fez nada?  
-Na trilha provavelmente teria alguma armadilha para mim. E ela tentaria me nocautear. – Ele continuou.  
-Estou esperando a parte genial do seu “plano” – fiz aspas com os dedos.  
-O que? Tem que ter um plano? Eu simplesmente apagaria ela primeiro de uma forma... ou de outra – Ele olhou para as mãos...  
-Ok, ainda estou esperando a parte genial. Você faria o que com ela depois? Outras pessoas viriam atrás de você para substitui-la, e você teria que ir embora. Grande ideia.  
-É verdade, porém foi assim que sempre fiz. Mas gostei mais do seu plano desastrado.  
-Desastrado? Prefiro meticulosamente calculado. Você acha mesmo que foi ela que roubou aquelas coisas? As chaves, a aliança, os gabaritos? Acha que ela tinha uma identidade falsa? Ou então que eu com... ahn... meu dom, sou tão estabanada a ponto de tropeçar em uma bolsa?  
Falei isso enquanto me levantava. Alex ficou só me olhando.  
-Ah, outra coisa para acrescentar na sua lista de coisas em que eu sou melhor do que você. – Joguei o celular de Carol para ele – Sou uma ladra melhor. – Sorri e saí.  
Ele ficou olhando do celular para mim, de mim para o celular.  
Missão concluída.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí o que estão achando da história?  
> Estou adorando receber comentários. Sério. Toda vez que eu vejo o aviso que alguém comentou eu fico tipo:  
> Tuts tuts tuts tuts tuts tuts  
> Alguém. Comentou. A. Minha. História.  
> *me sentindo importante*


	10. Dramática? Eu? Você com certeza se confundiu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiiii! Olha eu aqui novamente ^-^ Aqui vai mais um capítulo pra vocês.

Depois que o sol se pôs, eu e Cami começamos a arrumar nossas coisas para ir embora. Tínhamos conseguido resolver uma parte do enigma e o resto veríamos depois. Já estávamos de saída quando Alex chegou com dois copos do Starbucks na mão.  
-Anh... Nina, eu posso falar com você?  
-Tchau Nina. A gente se vê amanhã. - Os olhos de Cami brilharam, ela nem me deu tempo de responder e já estava lá longe. Aposto que assim que eu voltasse para casa iria ter milhares de mensagens da Camila no meu celular perguntando o que tinha acontecido.  
-Fala. – Me dirigi a Alex.  
-Quer um?  
Arqueei as sobrancelhas.  
-O café. Você quer? – Perguntou receoso me estendendo o copo.  
Peguei o copo da mão dele, mas não disse nada. Começamos a caminhar pelo parque.  
-Olha eu queria agradecer pelo o que você fez e...  
-Eu realmente não sei porque fiz aquilo – O interrompi no meio da frase – Você não merecia exatamente. De qualquer forma isso paga qualquer dívida que eu alguma vez tive com você.  
-Ei – Ele se virou e pegou meus pulsos, me fazendo virar e olhar para ele – O que a faz pensar que eu não merecia?  
-O modo como você me tratou hoje cedo exemplifica isso muito bem.   
-Mas isso foi só....  
-Precisa de um exemplo melhor? Depois que formou dupla com ela você nunca mais falou comigo. Olha quer saber, esquece. – Ia me virar para continuar andando, mas ele me segurou mais forte.  
-Não. Me escuta. Eu só agi daquele jeito porque eu não queria que a Carol suspeitasse que eu tinha algo com você. Se ela imaginasse que eu tinha uma afeição por você, do mesmo modo que me perseguem, iriam atrás de você também.  
-Afeição por mim?  
-É. Acho que depois de tudo que passamos, somos amigos não?  
-Somos? Eu me lembrava de estar muito brava com você.  
-Mas se estivesse realmente brava comigo, não teria continuado com o plano. – Ele deu um sorriso.  
-Não exatamente, por você ser o que é e por eu infelizmente compartilhar uma parte desse mundo, se capturassem você isso iria me atingir indiretamente, então foi uma ação egoísta mesmo.  
Ele sorriu.  
-Mas por falar no meu plano genial... O que você fez com o celular?  
-Bom... Acho que eu devo estar indo para Europa neste momento e ao que parece a Carolina achou melhor ir ver pessoalmente se essa pista era verdadeira. E que não era para ninguém se preocupar se ela não desse sinal de vida por uns dias... – Disse Alex, o sorriso ainda nos lábios.  
-Interessante.  
-Nina, eu queria perguntar, você usou seus... – ele abaixou a voz – poderes? Digo depois que eu te contei e...  
-Alex eu realmente não...  
-É por que, só avisando, eles podem ficar meio fora de controle por alguns dias, não que isso alguma vez tenha acontecido comigo.  
-Já estou imaginando a cena da sua casa pegando fogo, e do tornado particular do seu quarto, não precisa contar a história. Mas eu...  
-Esse “mundo” não é brincadeira, de verdade. Se você quiser ajuda para treinar e...  
-Não. Sério. Só por que eu ouvi sua história sobre o que eu sou e tudo mais, não quer dizer que eu concorde, acredite, ou queira mudar do nada a minha vida simplesmente porque você me contou, então eu muito menos quero falar sobre isso. – Falei com uma voz calma beirando a irritação.  
Alex me olhou fixamente por um longo tempo.  
-Como quiser.  
Bebi um longo gole de café.  
-Não podemos só falar de outra coisa?  
Ele assentiu.  
-Sobre o que quer falar? – Falou pensativo.  
-Não sei, só...  
-Vem, vamos aqui.  
Alex me guiou para o pequeno lago que tinha no meio do parque, sentamos em um banco de frente para ele. Havia algumas crianças brincando por lá e fiquei observando.   
Havia uma menininha correndo mais a nossa frente, ela tropeçou em uma pedra e ia cair no lago, arregalei os olhos, e ela parou, por um instante ela simplesmente parou, e depois recuperou o equilíbrio, cambaleando um pouco.  
Alex olhou pra mim e levantou as sobrancelhas. Dei de ombros.  
-O que? – Perguntei.  
-Nada. – Ele bebeu outro gole do café.  
Revirei os olhos.  
Então subitamente Alex começou a sorrir. Maliciosamente.  
-Alex?  
-Oi?  
-No que exatamente você está pensando?  
Ele simplesmente sorriu.  
Comecei a sentir uns pingos de água. Olhei para cima para ver se estava chovendo, mas não. Então senti mais pingos, ficaram cada vez mais fortes e pude perceber que vinham de trás. Assim que me virei, recebi um jato no meu rosto e descobri o que eram os pingos, o irrigador da grama tinha subido e eu estava na mira. Mas não. Olhei com mais atenção, o irrigador realmente estava ligado, mas eu não era para estar sendo atingida, a água aumentava o ângulo quando passava por mim, e me molhava.  
Olhei inquisitivamente para Alex, aquele idiota ia me pagar.  
-O que?  
-Você vai ver.  
Ele riu.   
-O que foi que eu fiz? Não é culpa minha se o jato de água te atingiu.  
-Ah claro. Então, me explique como você não se molhou também?  
-Eu sou hidrofóbico.  
-Ah sério? Vamos descobrir isso então.   
Peguei o copo da mão dele e deixei no banco junto com o meu. Levantei e o puxei também. O arrastei até o irrigador. Ele ficou só me olhando. A água passou por ele e diminuiu o ângulo e não o molhou, quando passou por mim, o ângulo voltou ao normal e me molhou, completamente. Olhei para ele furiosa.  
-Idiota. – Foi a única palavra que eu consegui pensar. Tantas outras existentes simplesmente sumiram do meu vocabulário.  
-O que? Disse que era hidrofóbico.  
-Claro. Você é hidrofóbico e está controlando a água. Incrível, gênio.   
-Não posso não querer me molhar?  
-E de passagem me molha?  
-Não tenho culpa se você é azarada.  
-Você é um grande idiota. Um cara metido a avatar muito idiota.  
O empurrei para trás. Ele só sorriu.  
-E o que você pode fazer a respeito?  
O que eu podia fazer a respeito? Ah ele ia ver.  
-Vou pra casa, cansei disso, além de que estou toda molhada.  
Fui andando em direção ao lago.  
-Ei! – Ele correu atrás de mim e segurou meu braço quando eu já estava à beira da água – Não precisa se irritar.  
-Não estou irritada. Isso é tática. – Sorri e o empurrei na água.  
Quando ele voltou a aparecer e tirou o cabelo molhado dos olhos, sorri de triunfo.   
-Estamos quites.  
Ele sorriu. E foi saindo da água lentamente, ou ao menos pensei que fosse, assim que chegou perto o suficiente de mim, ele me puxou pela mão, e eu cai no lago também.  
-ALEX EU VOU TE MATAR!  
-Já me disseram isso várias vezes. – Disse sorrindo. Aquele sorriso simplesmente não saia da cara dele.  
Comecei a jogar água na cara dele.  
-Idiotaaaaaa!  
-Sabe, seria interessante se você usasse outro adjetivo.  
-Eu estou irritada demais para pensar em outro. E idiota é perfeito pra você.  
Uma onda me atingiu por trás. Quando consegui respirar ar novamente comecei a tossir. Alex estava rindo.  
-Argh! Você...  
-Eu não fiz nada! – Disse, rindo cada vez mais.  
-Ah claro! E existem ondas em LAGOS por acaso?  
Pulei pra cima dele. Mas ele foi mais ágil e me pegou na cintura antes de eu conseguir ataca-lo (Eu ia ataca-lo sim! De alguma maneira, que ainda não tinha pensado como). Ele me desceu lentamente, até que meus pés tocaram o chão do lago, não era exatamente fundo, mas a água batia na minha cintura. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, aqueles olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes. Ele me olhava de cima abaixo, os olhos inquietos. E eu simplesmente olhava para os olhos dele, patética. Ele se inclinou mais pra perto de mim.  
-Ei! Vocês dois aí! É eu estou falando com vocês! Aqui é uma área pública! Tenham mais decência por favor! Saiam daí!  
Enrubesci. O QUE?  
Me virei para olhar quem tinha falado isso. Era um velho que estava passeando com uma garotinha, a neta talvez.  
Olhei para Alex, ele parecia atordoado, mas se recuperou rapidamente. Saímos do lago rindo.  
Mas soquei o ombro dele com força quando saímos.  
-Ai! Por que você fez isso?  
-Por ter me molhado, para início de conversa.  
Ele revirou os olhos.  
-Estou desculpado, pelo menos?  
-Veremos. – Disse com um sorriso se formando nos lábios.  
-Mas falando sério, eu nunca faria nada para te machucar, eu só agi daquele jeito para a Carol não suspeitar.  
-Me veio uma pergunta agora: Deveríamos chamar ela de Carolina ou Carol, mesmo sabendo que o nome dela é outro?  
-Conheci ela por Carolina, vai ser esse mesmo – Disse ele dando de ombros.  
-Agora você está sem par no trabalho de física não?  
-Ah... é mesmo. Mas tanto faz, resolvi aquele problema facilmente. – Olhei para ele ceticamente – Tá. Tudo bem, demorou um pouco para eu conseguir resolver, mas é porque o problema era confuso. Mas assim que eu consegui eu ainda fui te ajudar, então...  
-Ainda me pergunto por que pensou que eu não daria conta, não sou burra sabe?  
-Claro, sei disso. Mas só quis ajudar...  
-Me dando a resposta? Se quisesse me ajudar me falasse o que eu estava confundindo, e isso SE eu fosse a sua dupla. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ir pelo caminho fácil, se é para fazer alguma coisa, eu faço direito, EU MESMA. – Mentiraaaa deslavada. Eu sou uma pessoa preguiçosa ao extremo, sempre pego o caminho fácil. Mas de novo, o orgulho atacava.  
-Tudo bem, se acalma. Entendi que você já tinha pego o gabarito antes mas...  
-Oi?  
-É o...  
-Espera. Você acha que eu e a Camila só conseguimos resolver o problema porque eu peguei o gabarito!!?  
-Mas você não pegou?  
-Sim.   
-E não olhou por acaso?  
-Eu peguei os papeis e os dobrei sem ver uma resposta! Você acha que eu preciso disso? O único motivo pelo qual eu fui lá foi você! Para te ajudar! Você acha que eu sou tão incapaz assim? Ou então que eu realmente só conseguiria colando?  
Tá. Essa parte é verdade. Eu realmente não olhei as respostas do trabalho. Juro. Estou, aos poucos, tentando ser uma pessoa melhor, está vendo? E foi por isso que eu me irritei, Alex não acreditava nisso, e ele mal me conhecia, e o problema era que eu me importava com o que ele pensava.  
-Não é só que eu...  
-Para o seu conhecimento eu realmente vi o erro da Camila! Eu realmente consegui entender! Tudo bem eu posso não ser um gênio em física, mas pelo menos eu sou honesta!  
-Diz a garota que roubou o gabarito da prova!  
-Por você idiota! Para um estúpido plano que ia salvar a sua pele!  
-Mesmo que não este! O que você estava fazendo então quando nos conhecemos?   
Silêncio.  
-Pois é. – Ele continua quando eu não respondo.  
-Isso não é da sua conta.  
-No momento em que você me acusou de desonesto virou da minha conta. – Ele cruzou os braços.  
-Eu usei a palavra errada, me processe.  
-E qual seria a certa? Desculpe se isso te magoou Nina, mas a verdade é que você sempre agiu de um jeito desde que nos conhecemos e nunca me deu nenhuma razão para pensar que você era diferente.  
-Então você pensou que eu era o tipo de garota que pegava o gabarito e colava em todas as provas?  
-Basicamente.  
Suspirei.  
-Eu tento estudar, sério, tento mesmo, mas de vez em quando não é o suficiente. Não estou afim de repetir de ano, e o colégio tem uma política sobre isso: Nada de repetentes. Gosto de lá, não queria ter que ir para outra escola, então roubei o gabarito.  
-Eu não...  
Interrompi-o e continuei em tom controladamente calmo.  
-Eu costumava ser bastante esforçada, ou tentava ser, fui crescendo e acabei mudando meu ponto de vista. Você tem razão, eu não sou honesta, nem um pouco na verdade. Mentir acaba sendo uma máscara para mim. Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que pesca as respostas de quem estiver sentado perto de mim. Faz um bom tempo desde que eu abri um livro para estudar por conta própria, no final, Camila acaba me dando resumos e é assim que eu passo nas provas. E se eu não tiver chance nem estudando, eu roubo o gabarito. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu mais odeio é quando me subestimam, quando me acham incapaz de fazer alguma coisa sozinha, seja qual for o motivo. – Sabe a parte em que eu falei controladamente? Então. Esqueça. E acho que elevei um pouco a voz também. – Já me trataram assim uma vez, bem, não é um ótimo exemplo de comparação já que o que aconteceu foi bem pior, mas o princípio é o mesmo, e como é sempre melhor cortar o mal pela raiz, o final vai ser também.  
-Não entendo, o que aconteceu?  
-Não estou afim de relembrar, e certamente não vai ajudar você já que só vai me trazer mais raiva. O meu ponto é que: Eu cortei aquela pessoa da minha vida, assim como estou cortando você agora.  
-Nina, por favor. Não seja dramática.  
-O que? Nina o que? Por que ninguém acha que eu consigo me virar sozinha?! Porque para eu fazer alguma coisa tem que sempre ter a ajuda dos outros? É tão difícil assim acreditar? Qual é problema comigo? Hein? Me fala!  
-Nina, eu...  
-Tchau Alex. Eu me cansei dessa conversa. E por favor, não fale mais comigo.  
Saí andando pelo parque. Eu estava furiosa. Talvez por isso quase não reparei a sensação de alguém me olhando, me conhecendo, eu conseguia sentir onde ele estava, escondido entre as pessoas, camuflado pela multidão, mas de olho em mim e em Alex. Reprimi o pensamento, não estava com cabeça para ficar usando meus poderes (Por que aliás, isso não é nem verdade. Certo? Não? Enfim) e principalmente por que pensar nisso envolvia pensar no Alex.


	11. Eu. Odeio. Clorofórmio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E eu aqui de novo o/  
> Não me aguentei de ansiedade, resolvi postar esse capítulo hoje também ^-^

Camila não foi a escola no dia seguinte. Eu não liguei, não muito pelo menos. Claro que seria mais fácil ignorar o Alex com ela por perto, mas eu sempre teria meu caderno de desenhos (Ou traços e rabiscos, como preferir chamar).  
Sentei na minha cadeira de sempre, Alex se sentou na cadeira atrás de mim. Fiquei todas as aulas desenhando, e me certifiquei para que não tivesse nada a ver com ele. Mas como não sou uma desenhista nata, nem precisei me preocupar muito. Foram só alguns rabiscos de uma sala escura, nada demais.  
Quando o sinal do final da última aula tocou saí sem dizer uma palavra a Alex. Camila tinha me enviado uma mensagem, perguntando se eu queria ir para a casa dela, mas eu recusei. Queria andar por aí sem rumo, só para extravasar a raiva mesmo. Não sou uma pessoa muito criativa (ou habilidosa mesmo) que extravasa a raiva em esportes, lutando, correndo, gritando, pintando, ou qualquer outra coisa. Sou mais calada, minha raiva é mais silenciosa, mas me consome por completo. Então eu queria só colocar os fones de ouvido e andar por aí ouvindo música.  
Assim que saí do colégio, vi Alex vindo por trás para me alcançar. Eu não ia falar com ele de jeito nenhum, sem condições disso acontecer. Me escondi entre a multidão de alunos que saia pelo portão da frente. Assim que fiquei fora de alcance, coloquei o volume do meu celular no máximo e comecei a andar sem rumo.  
*  
Quando dei por mim estava em uma parte da cidade que eu não conhecia. Não sei como isso aconteceu, eu devo simplesmente ter desligado do mundo.  
Senti algo; Uma pessoa. Espera. Eu conhecia, eu já tinha visto (sentido) essa pessoa em algum lugar... a questão é: Aonde? Comecei a andar mudando meu curso, virava uma esquina, depois outra, depois atravessava a rua, nem sabia para onde estava indo, mas queria testar uma teoria.  
Ele me seguiu, era só eu me concentrar que eu conseguia senti-lo atrás de mim, não precisava nem virar para trás para saber, eu tinha certeza. Virei uma esquina a esquerda e entrei em uma loja qualquer.  
-Olá senhorita! Em que posso ajuda-la?  
-Ah desculpe eu só... Eu te conheço?  
-Desculpe mocinha, deve ser o meu rosto comum. Sou Denerval, dono da loja.  
-Ah  
Calma. Que loja era aquela? Me parecia familiar... Arregalei os olhos. Era a loja que eu e Alex entramos quando estávamos fugindo dos perseguidores no dia em que nos conhecemos, parecia uma cena tão distante na minha mente embora tivesse sido só há duas semanas atrás.  
-Deseja alguma coisa?  
-Estou só olhando.  
Bom, eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo. Vamos olhar livros velhos, surrados e empoeirados. Uhu!  
A estante de livros me chamou atenção. Parei para olhar alguns livros. Nada muito interessante. Exceto... Não sei exatamente por que gostei desse mas... me chamou atenção um livro de elementos e substâncias químicas.  
-Ah... Gostou desse?  
O velhinho apareceu do nada atrás de mim, tomei um baita susto, mas consegui disfarçar, bom, não exatamente. A não ser que ele ache que eu pulei por causa de uma barata, se bem que pode até ter sido.  
-Ahn... sim, é...   
-Posso fazer uma promoção para você.  
Não acredito nisso, mas pensei seriamente em comprar o livro. É. Só para não deixar o velho com raiva, era a segunda vez que eu vinha aqui e não ia compra nada. Mas se eu iria comprar, tinha que ter alguma vantagem.  
-Compro por 15 reais. – Falei.  
-O que? Desculpe garota mas...  
-Olha é seguinte, a capa deste livro está acabada, as páginas estão amareladas, está coberto de poeira, parece até que aqui é um sebo e não uma loja de qualidade.  
-Isto aqui é um sebo senhorita. Por isso que se chama Sebo & Antiguidades Senhor D.  
-Ah claro... Então, ainda assim... É 15 reais ou nada.  
-20 reais, minha jovem.  
-15  
-20  
-13  
-20  
-12, quer que baixe para 10?  
-20 e não se fala mais nisso.  
-15 e negócio fechado.  
-17  
-15 é minha oferta final. Se não aceitar eu desisto de comprar o livro.  
-Certo. Vendido.  
-Ótimo.  
Peguei os 15 reais na bolsa e entreguei a ele, que me deu o livro.  
Sai da loja apreensiva, não sabia se devia ter demorado tanto lá dentro, Mas não senti nada, então continuei andando.  
Não sei o que essa loja tem de diferente, talvez ser estranha demais. Mas por alguma razão eu não percebi a pessoa atrás de mim, com um pano e uma garrafa, e também não vi ele jogar o líquido da garrafa no pano, tampouco percebi que o líquido era clorofórmio. Então fui pega de surpresa quando ele me agarrou por trás e me fez respirar no pano. Tentei me soltar, mas ele era forte, e cada vez mais eu era puxada para a escuridão.  
*  
Acordei em uma sala completamente branca, só conseguia saber onde era a porta por causa da pequena janela de vidro no meio. Fui até ela na tentativa de descobrir onde eu estava, mas não consegui enxergar nada, devia ser um daqueles espelhos de policial, eles me viam, mas eu não os via.  
Comecei a andar em círculos pela sala, eu tinha que achar um jeito de sair dali. Nada vinha em minha mente. Apelei para os meus sentidos, me concentrei e nada. Eu não sabia nem de que era feita a porta! Eu não conseguia perceber nada e nem ninguém.  
Que droga! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu sempre tive reflexos rápidos, nunca foi pega de surpresa antes, mas ai vem alguém e me sequestra mais fácil do que se fosse tirar doce de uma criança! Incrível Catarina, maravilhoso! Você realmente sabe se cuidar muito bem!  
Encostei as minhas costas na parede e fui deslizando até chegar ao chão. Eu era uma inútil. Não conseguia nem usar meus “poderes” agora que eu precisava deles. Suspirei. Meus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo. Comecei a pensar em como eu tinha aceitado facilmente a história de Alex. Não tinha questionado dizendo que aquilo não era verdade, não disse que ele era louco e tampouco fiz milhares de perguntas. Simplesmente aceitei a história, mas queria ignora-la como se nunca tivessem me contado.   
Eu acho que lá no fundo, eu sabia que isso era real, sabia que eu tinha alguma coisa de diferente, mas... tinha esquecido. Quando Alex me contou tudo eu tive a sensação de que foi como se eu estivesse me lembrando, não descobrindo.  
Eu realmente não queria que a minha vida mudasse, mas estava adiando o inevitável, omitindo de mim mesma. Minha vida mudou completamente e virou de cabeça para baixo no instante em que conheci Alex, no momento em que entrei na sala do professores para roubar o gabarito de física.  
Esse era o meu novo mundo agora: Poderes, perseguições, um idiota de olhos verdes e um cara do mal que eu nunca vi na vida, e era melhor eu começar a aceita-lo. Não tenho a mínima ideia do que a pessoa que me sequestrou quer comigo, mas a julgar pelo jeito com que o Alex foge deles, não estou nem um pouco afim de descobrir. Eu preciso sair daqui.  
Me concentrei mais uma vez, limpei todos os pensamentos da minha mente, e... nada. O que estava acontecendo? Eu nunca precisei nem me esforçar para isso, mas agora que eu precisava nada acontecia! Parei para pensar um pouco, e daí? Mesmo que acontecesse do que isso ia adiantar? Eu ia saber se tinha alguém lá fora, o que provavelmente tinha, e ia descobrir que essa sala é feita de algum metal. Do que isso vai adiantar?!  
Bati na parede frustrada. O impacto fez com que minha mão latejasse. Mas foi até bom por que eu lembrei que meus poderes não incluíam somente percepção... eu tinha também telecinese. Corri para a porta, talvez eu conseguisse abrir o mecanismo da tranca e assim sair de lá.  
Dessa vez, tentei pensar na porta e na tranca. Comecei a sentir as engrenagens, levavam a fechadura no canto, me concentrei em como fazer o mecanismo abrir. Era só girar a tranca, nada demais, só girar a tranca, só girar a tranca, só girar a tranca.   
Clic.  
-Isso! Eu consegui! Eu consegui!  
Me dei conta de que estava falando sozinha em voz alta. Mas só tinha eu naquela sala mesmo, então tanto faz.  
Abri a porta devagar e olhei para os lados, era um longo corredor pela frente, mas não tinha ninguém a vista. Saí da sala branca, fechei a porta e disparei a correr. Cheguei em uma bifurcação e fui pela direita, no caminho passei por uma sala que estava com a porta aberta, não tinha ninguém lá mas achei a minha mochila, e peguei uma arma de circuitos que estava em cima da mesa. Achei meio estranho achar uma dessas aqui, mas não liguei muito, pelo menos teria como me defender, caso alguém aparecesse. Saí de lá e voltei a correr, nem sabia onde era a saída, mas queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível.  
Achei uma escada de incêndio e comecei a descer até o final, vendo só os números dos andares, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7... Quando cheguei ao segundo andar ouvi passos de alguém subindo, e voltei um lance de escadas, me escondendo rente a parede. Os passos ficaram mais altos e eu carreguei a arma. Quem quer que fosse ia chegar em 5, 4, 3, 2...  
Apontei a arma para a pessoa que apareceu logo em seguida. Estava escuro lá, mas pude perceber que ele estava desarmado, pois levantou as mãos acima da cabeça. Eu podia tirar proveito disso.  
-Nem pense em se mexer, ou eu aperto o gatilho. – Falei com a voz firme, bem diferente do que eu realmente estava.  
-Wow, calma eu... – Aquela voz era familiar...  
-Se falar mais alguma coisa eu também não vou hesitar em atirar. Vá para algum lugar onde eu possa te ver.  
Ele andou alguns passos para trás, para entrar no foco de luz da lâmpada fraca da escada. A primeira coisa que eu vi foram os olhos, olhos verdes e brilhantes.  
-Alex! – Abracei-o. – O que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Vim te ajudar, mas pelo visto você já deu conta do recado.  
-Não completamente. Ainda precisamos sair daqui.  
-Vem. – Ele pegou minha mão e começamos a descer as escadas.  
-Onde estamos? – Perguntei a ele.  
-Você não sabe onde estamos?  
-Não. Eu acordei e já estava em uma sala branca.  
-Este é o lindo e acolhedor Complexo. Eles ainda não interrogaram você? Nada?  
-Não. Mas eu sabia que uma hora ou outra iriam fazer isso, então sai logo de lá.  
Ele assentiu.  
-E como você sabia que eu estava aqui?  
-Eu vi quando te levaram, estava indo aquela loja de antiguidades, quando você saiu e aí... enfim. Como você conseguiu sair da sala? Aqui tudo tem segurança máxima.  
-Eu usei telecinese para abrir a porta.  
Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
-Tá eu sei que é hipocrisia da minha parte, por que eu disse que não queria saber desse “mundo” mas era uma situação que precisava de medidas extremas...  
-Isso é impossível.  
-Como assim? Eu estou aqui não?  
Chegamos ao térreo e fui em direção a porta de saída da escada.  
-Não. Quando eu digo segurança máxima, isso inclui bloquear nossos poderes, você não tinha como ter saído de lá a não ser que...  
Abri a porta e vários homens entraram e apontaram as armas para mim e Alex.  
-Fosse emboscada. – Completei a frase por ele.  
-Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o famoso Alexandre Aguiar. A que devo a honra da sua presença?


	12. Whithill (Que tipo de nome é esse??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiiii! Mais um capítulo ^-^

Um homem alto de cabelos escuros entrou pela porta e fez um movimento com as mãos, dois homens seguraram Alex, e um veio para mim, tentei reagir, mas ele não deixou.  
Alex rangeu os dentes.  
-Quem é você? – Perguntei.  
-Você ainda não falou sobre mim para ela?  
-Você me conhece?  
-Não. Você é uma mera isca na verdade, visto que o senhor Alexandre aqui tem compaixão e afeição pelos outros. Patético. – Disse o homem rindo.  
-Deixe a em paz! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! – Gritou Alex, se debatendo contra os dois homens que o seguravam.  
-Ah meu caro, ela tem sim tudo a ver com isso no momento em que conheceu você. – Ele se virou para mim – Mas deixe-me me apresentar, sou Victor Whithill, pode me chamar de Whithill.  
-Nunca ouvi falar.  
-Isso para mim é um elogio considerando que meu trabalho deve ser sigiloso.  
-O que você quer com o Alex?!  
-Oh que fofo, ela te chama de Alex. – Disse Whithill em tom de deboche – Quem foi mesmo a última pessoa que você deixou que te chamasse assim? Ah é mesmo. O seu pai.  
-Ah eu vou... – A raiva era evidente nos olhos de Alex.  
-Vai o que? Você não está com muita vantagem no momento. Pois bem, você tem duas opções Alexandre, ou você coopera comigo e eu não a machuco – disse ele enquanto segurava meu queixo de uma forma nada gentil – ou então, eu a torturo até que você coopere. – Ele sorriu e eu arregalei os olhos.  
Alex olhou para baixo. Eu não podia deixar que fizessem isso com ele. Aposto que a tortura que eu iria passar não ia chegar perto do que fariam com ele. Calma. EU realmente estava cogitando isso? Sofrer tortura pelo Alex? Até algumas horas atrás (provavelmente, porque eu não tenho ideia de que horas são) eu estava muito brava com ele, e agora eu estou disposta a ser torturada para salvar a pele dele? Dane-se. Era isso mesmo, eu tenho coração mole.  
-E eu? Eu não tenho escolha? – Falei.  
Whithill riu.  
Geralmente, os olhos são a primeira coisa que eu reparo em uma pessoa. Mas foi só agora que eu percebi que os olhos de Whithill eram verdes, no mesmo tom que os de Alex, talvez só um pouco mais opacos e sem vida.  
-Você? Bom, você pode escolher entre ficar calada ou eu ter que te amordaçar, o que escolhe?  
-Solte o Alex e eu vou com você.  
-Você ainda não entendeu que é só uma isca? Não me importo de te matar agora mesmo, mas se eu o fizer, não terei mais influência sobre esse garoto rebelde aqui, então manterei você enquanto isso me der vantagem, quando não... – Ele moveu a mão pelo pescoço, lentamente.  
Engoli em seco. Eu realmente ia fazer isso? Eram várias pessoas na sala que estavam do lado dele, eu estava em desvantagem. Ainda bem que nunca liguei para números.  
-E você ainda não percebeu que isso era uma distração?   
Dei uma cotovelada no cara que estava me segurando e atirei em Whithill, que perdeu tanto tempo ficando surpreso que não teve como reagir. Atirei em um cara que vinha em minha direção e o usei de escudo para os outros tiros que vinham para mim. Atirei descargas elétricas em cada um dos homens que estava lá dentro, até que eu e Alex éramos os únicos conscientes na sala.  
-É melhor irmos – Disse ofegante.  
Alex assentiu e saímos correndo.   
Atravessamos o hall de entrada do prédio sem nenhum impedimento, estava estranhamente vazio. Assim que saímos para a rua pegamos uma esquina a esquerda e continuamos correndo, Alex não me deixou parar até estarmos a 5 quadras de distância do complexo. Tinha deixado cair a arma em algum lugar durante a corrida. Já era noite, eu não tinha ideia das horas mas já conseguia ver as estrelas no céu.  
Paramos de correr, e fomos andando. Quando consegui recuperar o fôlego comecei a falar.  
\- Quem era aquele cara? O que ele queria com você? Porque ele é tão frio assim? Qual é o problema dele? O que ele tem com seu pai e você? E...  
-Ei calma. Fala mais devagar para eu conseguir acompanhar.  
-Ah e obrigada – Terminei minha fala sem me tocar que ele tinha falado comigo.  
-Agora eu estou confuso. Obrigado pelo que?  
-Bom, apesar de você não ter feito nada, eu queria agradecer por ter se arriscado para me salvar.  
-Eu que tenho que agradecer. Você acabou com todos eles e conseguiu tirar a gente de lá, eu não sei o que acontece comigo mas me sinto impotente quando estou frente a frente com Whithill.  
Dei um meio sorriso para ele, eu que não sabia o que tinha dado na minha cabeça para fazer aquela loucura de atacar todo mundo, talvez tenha sido a falta dos meus poderes. Ao pensar nisso, percebi que quanto mais longe do complexo ficavam, mais eu conseguia sentir. Conseguia perceber as formigas andando rente ao muro em que passávamos, as pessoas conversando atrás de nós, os carros pretos vindo atrás da gente e... Instantaneamente fiquei alerta.  
-Não me agradeça agora, ainda não acabou. Eles estão vindo atrás de nós, temos que achar um lugar para nos esconder!  
Alex olhou ao redor e seu olhar pousou para um restaurante chamado Bella Cibo.  
-Vamos entrar ali!  
Quando passamos pelas portas do restaurante, percebi que não íamos passar despercebidos ali. Era um lugar chique com shows de dança ao vivo (Hoje era a noite do tango, dizia um cartaz na parede), eu estava de calça jeans e casaco e Alex também, enquanto o resto das pessoas estavam de vestidos e paletós.  
-Acho que isso não vai dar muito certo Alex.  
-Relaxa. Eles não vão recusar clientes certo?  
-Você está pensando em jantar aqui?  
-Claro. Que melhor forma de nos escondermos do que fazer parte da paisagem?  
-Alex, eu nunca teria dinheiro para comer aqui.  
-Eu pago, não se preocupe.  
Me perguntei se isso não seria incomodo para ele, o lugar não parecia barato, mas então lembrei da cobertura onde ele mora, é acho que ele dá conta.  
-Boa noite. Mesa para dois por favor.  
-Desculpe, você vão entrar... desse jeito? – Disse o recepcionista nos olhando de cima a baixo.  
-Viemos de outro compromisso e tivemos algumas complicações...  
-Claro. Mas não posso deixar entrarem com essas roupas, não faz bem para a imagem do restaurante.  
-Nem se pagarmos a mais? Realmente queríamos comer aqui.  
O recepcionista arregalou os olhos.  
-Bom... Talvez tenha um jeito... – Ele nos olhou de cima a baixo - Temos uma sala com roupas mais adequadas para vocês usarem, porém, se quiserem vão ter que fazer um serviço para o restaurante.  
-Dinheiro não é problema, posso pagar o serviço.  
-Aceito o seu dinheiro, mas ela – disse ele apontando o dedo fino para mim – terá que fazer o serviço.  
Alex já ia reclamar, mas eu o interrompi.  
-Alex, agradeço a generosidade mas o restaurante já é caro, e você já vai ter que pagar pela sua roupa, que mal tem eu lavar algumas louças?  
-Não gosto disso...  
-Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso. – E me virando para falar com o cara – Fechado.  
-Por aqui. – Disse o recepcionista nos guiando até a sala – Aqui. Podem pegar o que quiserem e então podem ir se sentar.  
-Certo. Obrigada – Disse.  
O recepcionista saiu. E podia jurar que ouvi ele dizer “A comida aqui é realmente de primeira qualidade”, fiquei sem entender por que ele tinha dito aquilo então simplesmente ignorei.  
Entramos na sala e eu quase caí pra trás. O lugar era enorme, cheio de araras com roupas e mais roupas.  
-Isso é incrível! – Disse enquanto corria para olhar os vestidos. Alex só revirou os olhos.  
Depois de ter olhado uns 1295689 vestidos eu finalmente me decidi por um vestido tomara que caia curto azul claro com alguns detalhes em prata, era justo até a cintura e então descia em camadas até um pouco acima do joelho. Calcei um salto prata beirando ao cristal (Foi difícil me separar do all star, mas seria por pouco tempo), peguei minha mochila e saí do provador.   
Alex estava me esperando na porta, tinha colocado camisa social branca e um blazer preto, mas ainda estava com as calcas jeans. Ele estava maravilhoso. Espera, o que? Eu disse isso mesmo? Deve ser o efeito olhos verdes brilhantes + blazer, deixa qualquer um atordoado.   
-Ahn... Uau. E eu pensava que você só usava calça jeans e all star. – Disse ele.  
-Ei, eu posso ficar bonita se eu quiser. Não tenho preconceito com saltos e vestidos, só prefiro usar algo confortável na maioria das vezes.  
-Você já é bonita Nina, não precisa querer.  
-Espera. Isso foi um elogio? – Onde foi parar o Alex sarcástico e irônico que eu conheço? É o blazer só pode, deve ter algo efeito sobre ele.  
O encarei e me dei de cara com seus olhos verdes me olhando fixamente.   
-Você também não está ruim Alex, podia estar pior na verdade. – Um pouco de acidez iria me acordar e me fazer parar de encarar aqueles olhos. Ou não.  
-Vamos indo Nina. – Ele se virou e foi em direção a porta.  
-Ei, espera aí! Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta! – Corri atrás dele.  
Saímos da sala e fomos procurar uma mesa. Tudo estava indo bem, mas eu tinha uma sensação de que estávamos entrando em um lugar pior do que o Complexo.


	13. Cara eu do futuro: Não, repito, NÃO beba líquidos estranhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou viva!   
> Com dor de cabeça, febre, não conseguindo mais encarar um livro de química (Ou qualquer outra matéria), mas viva!  
> Aqui vai mais um capítulo ^-^

Encontramos uma mesa para dois mais afastada do centro e sentamos nela. Eu ainda estava nervosa com o fato de que as pessoas do Complexo ainda estavam nos perseguindo, já tinha tentado sentir alguma coisa, mas não os achava. Isso era um boa sinal certo?   
Alex percebeu minha preocupação.  
-Ei, vai dar tudo certo. Nós escapamos deles, que tal só aproveitarmos o jantar?  
-Como você consegue?  
-O que?  
-Ficar tão calmo? É meio estranho considerando que é a você que eles estão procurando.  
-Eu não sei. – Ele deu de ombros – Já fui pego e escapei tantas vezes que nem ligo mais, virou rotina.  
-Escapar é fácil, enfrentar é onde a coisa se complica. Eles pegaram a gente tão facilmente lá que... eu não sei. Acho que pensei que só por termos poderes, iriamos ser invencíveis, o que é um pouco prepotente da minha parte, mas considerando o quão rápido eles conseguiram me sequestrar... Eu diria que ou eles não estão de brincadeira, ou eu sempre fui um alvo fácil mesmo.  
-Que eles não estão de brincadeira, isso é verdade, mas não diga que você não sabe se defender, eu posso comprovar por experiência própria que você sabe. – Ele sorriu, e eu lembrei do dia em que nós conhecemos - Você não estava preparada, só isso.  
-Obrigada pelas palavras de consolo, mas não é questão de estar preparada ou não, é questão de reagir. E eu te garanto que isso não vai acontecer na próxima vez.  
-Você é orgulhosa não é?  
-Muito. Algum problema?  
-Nada contra.  
Um garçom chegou e deixou duas taças com um liquido escuro e com uma aparência não muito boa, o garçom saiu logo depois sem dizer uma palavra. Eu olhei para o copo, olhei para Alex e ele olhou para mim e depois para o copo, e concordamos silenciosamente em não tomar aquilo.  
Começamos a conversar sobre assuntos variados. Até que minha cabeça deu um clic, ou seria plim? (Anotação: Pensar melhor nisso depois). Consegui perceber três homens entrando no restaurante, vestiam ternos pretos e gravatas, tinham armas escondidas e entre outras coisas, eram perseguidores do complexo.  
-Alex, eles nos encontraram. – Apontei discretamente para os caras de terno na entrada.  
-Droga. Temos que sair daqui.  
Ele levantou e eu o segui, fomos até um corredor que parecia ser a porta dos funcionários, entramos lá e saímos correndo pelo longo corredor a frente, meus sapatos fazendo barulho no chão de concreto.  
-Não. – Parei – Volta. Eles estão vindo por lá.  
Voltamos por onde viemos e viramos em um corredor que não tínhamos reparado antes. Demos em uma bifurcação.  
-Vamos ter que nos separar. – Disse já ofegante com toda a corrida.  
-Não, nós podemos...  
-Alex, você sabe que eu estou certa. Você vai pela esquerda e eu vou pela direita. Não importa onde esses corredores derem, a gente se encontra na mesa em que estávamos.  
-Ok – Concordou ele meio apreensivo.  
Tirei o salto e saí correndo, eu para um lado e ele para outro. Fui parar na parte do restaurante que ia em direção aos camarins (Não sei se eram bem camarins, mas os dançarinos deveriam ter um lugar pra se arrumar certo?), havia uma escada mais à frente que dava para um andar, mais acima, mas passei direto.  
Saí por uma porta e fui procurar a mesa em que eu e Alex tínhamos sentado. Depois de me perder algumas vezes e ter que voltar alguns passos, acabei achando a mesa, mas poderia ter demorado bem mais, aquele lugar era enorme, coisa que não parecia do lado fora.  
Sentei na mesa, por sorte ninguém tinha pegado o lugar. Estava apreensiva por Alex, claro que tinha sido eu quem tinha sugerido a ideia de nos separarmos, mas era o que tinha que ser feito, era óbvio. Mas mesmo assim, eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar com aquele idiota, principalmente depois que ele falou que não conseguia enfrentar Whithill. Era estranho considerando o fato de que eu o conheci como uma pessoa forte e inabalável, ele deveria ter um motivo para agir assim de qualquer forma, um passado que ele não queria me contar. Não o culpava, também não gosto do meu passado, de qualquer passado na verdade.  
Tentei me concentrar para procurá-lo pelo restaurante, quem sabe, talvez eu conseguisse senti-lo. Mas a julgar pelo tamanho do ambiente ele poderia estar em algum lugar que meus poderes não alcançavam. Mesmo assim tentei, não custava nada de qualquer forma (Mentira! Grande mentira! Eu estava com uma baita dor de cabeça!).  
Fechei os olhos e procurei. Pessoa desconhecida, pessoa estranha, pessoa com uma cara feia, lâmpada, comida com uma cara muito boa, lustre, garçom, pessoa que nunca vi na vida, mulher com um decote que... continuando, pessoa, pessoa, pessoa.   
Era como se eu conseguisse ver a distância, sentia cada átomo, cada molécula, que aos poucos se transformavam em pessoas e objetos, conseguia ver cada detalhe, sem estar realmente “vendo”.  
Parei depois de um tempo, podia até ser legal ficar passeando por aí com a minha mente, mas estava me dando uma baita dor de cabeça.  
Olhei para a taça com o líquido escuro que ainda estava em cima da mesa. O gosto não podia ser tão ruim quanto parecia podia? Era melhor eu não tomar, aquilo tinha um aspecto tão esquisito. Mas que mal faria? Líquido era líquido certo? Antes que eu me arrependesse, peguei a taça e tomei tudo.  
A dor de cabeça melhorou, digo, ficou menos pior, o que para mim já era suficiente para voltar a procurar. Vendo a entrada, consegui perceber que os nossos perseguidores engravatados já estavam indo embora. Interessante. Agora só faltava achar o Alex.  
Comecei a sentir sono, provavelmente cansaço devido ao dia que tive. Mas aquilo me pegou de jeito. Tinha que ficar me beliscando para me manter acordada e continuar procurando o Alex.  
Um tempo depois, quando eu já estava quase pegando no sono. Percebi algo familiar, fiquei alerta (Tanto quanto eu podia) e foquei. Era o Alex, estava todo cheio de sangue e hematomas, a blusa rasgada e o blazer sabe-se lá aonde, podia sentir os cortes nas mãos dele também, e o fato de que estava sendo carregado por dois homens para o subsolo, inconsciente.  
Depois disso? Seria interessante dizer que despertei do meu torpor de sono e corri para ajuda-lo, que dei alguns golpes naqueles caras e salvei ele, que fomos para casa e que tudo estava bem.  
Na verdade, só o que aconteceu foi que tudo foi ficando mais escuro, e mais escuro, e mais escuro, e mais escuro, até que tudo era só escuridão. Dormi. E acho que devo ter caído da cadeira também.


	14. Vermelho combina muito bem com você

Acordei ainda atordoada. Olhei ao redor mas não consegui enxergar muita coisa, as luzes estavam todas apagadas e o quarto iluminado apenas por luz de velas. Estava em uma cama no centro do quarto. Tentei me levantar mas percebi que já estava sentada, e minhas mãos estavam presas por braceletes, que então estavam presos a correntes na cabeceira da cama.  
Inutilmente tentei me soltar. Desisti depois de um tempo. Quanto mais recuperava meus sentidos, mais a coisa piorava. Quando consegui me ver pelo espelho na frente da cama, percebi que devia ter perdido muita coisa pelo fato de eu estar com menos roupa do que antes e nem saber como isso tinha acontecido. Bom, talvez eu estivesse até com mais peças de roupa do que eu estava antes de perder a consciência, mas essas definitivamente mostravam bem mais.  
Estava com um corpete vermelho e preto tão justo que mal conseguia respirar e um decote que ... (Não vamos perder tempo com detalhes não é?), com meias 7/4 pretas ligadas ao corpete por uma cinta-liga e ... salto altos vermelhos? E para finalizar ainda colocaram um batom vermelho vivo em mim. Meu deus. Eu realmente estava muito interessada em saber o que tinha acontecido comigo, e mais importante ainda: o QUE eu tinha feito.  
Quando olhei para o lado, me assuntei com uma mulher alta que anotava em uma prancheta. Desde quando ela estava lá?  
-Bem, muito bem. Gostei do resultado. Não ficou nada mal para falar a verdade. Vermelho combina muito bem com você.  
-Quem é você? O que aconteceu comigo? Eu quero sair daqui! – Sério. Eu parecia uma criança. Tantas outras perguntas, e eu também sabia que ela não ia me soltar. Mas enfim, eu estava desesperada.  
-Ah mas você vai sair. Assim que terminar o seu serviço.  
-Que serviço?  
-Bom. Você terá de fazer tudo o que o seu comprador mandar, depois disso está livre.  
-Comprador? Vocês me venderam? Como assim eu vou ter que fazer tudo o que uma pessoa qualquer mandar?  
-Está mais para um aluguel na verdade. Alguém alugou você para fazer alguma coisa, não nos metemos nos assuntos dos clientes.  
-E porque então me amarraram? E essa roupa? – Não. Eu não acredito que eu perguntei aquilo. Eu não sou tão inocente. Eu sabia exatamente o que eles queriam que eu fizesse, e era exatamente por isso que eu estava desesperada. Aquilo. NÃO. Ia acontecer. Não mesmo.  
-Entregamos todas assim. Se o comprador quiser te soltar é escolha dele. Como já disse, não nos metemos nos assuntos dos clientes.  
-Desculpa, mas vocês devem ter se enganado. Eu não aceitei nada disso, não assinei nada e...  
-Quem disse que você tinha que aceitar? Você foi escolhida e isso por si só já deveria ser uma honra.  
-Mas a questão é que eu não quero fazer isso.  
-Sua faladeira toda já está me enchendo a paciência.  
-Olha. Não é questão de faladeira, eu tenho direitos e digo que não quero fazer isso. Então vocês tem que me soltar. - Disse já nervosa.  
-Você fala demais. Se nem eu estou aguentando imagine seu comprador.   
Ela me deu as costas e foi em direção a uma parede no canto da sala. As luzes das velas brilharam mais e eu pude ver uma parede repleta de chicotes e correntes, desviei o olhar para não ver o resto. Isso não está acontecendo. Não está acontecendo. Bem. Está acontecendo. Mas o que provavelmente vai vir depois é que não vai acontecer de jeito nenhum.  
-Espera. Para que isso tudo? – Falei com a voz repleta de pavor.  
-Você tem que fazer tudo o que o seu comprador mandar. Há alguns que gostam disso então deixamos a disposição deles.  
Engoli em seco. Tentei desesperadamente me soltar das correntes. Não deu certo.   
-Chega. – Disse a mulher vindo na minha direção. Ela segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos, as unhas postiças me ferindo no rosto. – Você vai fazer seu trabalho e ponto final. Mas ao que parece você é do tipo bravinha. Então você pediu por isso querida.  
Antes que eu pudesse reagir ela me amordaçou. Tentei falar alguma coisa mas era impossível. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior. E então ela colocou uma venda nos meus olhos e a partir dali não pude ver mais nada. Eu falei pior? Desculpe quis dizer péssimo, pior que péssimo.  
-Seu comprador chegará logo. Faça o que ele mandar. O que ele quiser. – A voz dela foi tão assustadora que percorreram calafrios pelo meu corpo.  
-Mfmfmfgfmmf – Foi a minha brilhante resposta.  
E então só ouvi o barulho da porta fechando.  
No que eu fui me meter?!! Aquilo era um pesadelo!!! Como eu ia sair dali? Calma. Era só pensar. Eu tinha poderes, não deveria ser tão difícil assim tirar as correntes. Me concentrei ao máximo. Telecinese por favor funciona. Por favor funciona. Nada. Minha mãos continuavam presas. Tentei de novo. Sem resultado. De novo? Também não deu certo.  
Desisti depois de um tempo. Minha cabeça estava estourando de tanta dor de cabeça. Tentei sentir as coisas ao meu redor. Consegui depois de algumas tentativas. Conseguia ver claramente o quarto, tentei sair de lá e ver onde eu estava. Depois de passar por um corredor e descer por uma escada descobri que estava no andar superior do restaurante. Tinha um andar de baixo também, mas esse não era bem cuidado. Achei um corredor eu fui até o final e parei em uma porta, não sei o que me guiou até lá, era uma sensação familiar talvez.  
Assim que vi o que estava dentro, me assustei. Era Alex, estava amarrado em uma cadeira, o rosto sujo de sangue e cortes nos braços. Com tudo o que tinha acontecido eu tinha esquecido que também tinham pegado ele. Sinceramente, eu preferiria estar no lugar dele. Estava inconsciente? Não. Conseguia sentir pequenos movimentos nas mãos. Ele soltando as cordas. Lentamente, mas estava soltando.  
Conseguiu depois de um tempo se livrar das amarras e saiu correndo da sala. Passou pelo corredor e encontrou alguns seguranças. Os nocauteou antes que percebessem.  
Uma pontada forte na cabeça me fez parar. Droga. Eu tinha que arranjar uma forma de avisar a Alex que eu estava aqui. Mas não tinha como. Não com essa dor de cabeça. Não conseguia nem fazer funcionar a telecinese.  
Ouvi um barulho do lado de fora, o comprador tinha chegado, eu tinha certeza que era ele. Bom eu sempre poderia tentar a telecinese de novo. “Vamos, vamos telecinesinha. Por favor. Eu só preciso que você tire uma das correntes, o resto eu me viro. Só uma pelamordedeus. Eu consego sentir as coisas mas você não consegue soltar uma corrente?” Eu estava total e completamente desesperada e mesmo assim não deu certo.  
Ouvi a porta se abrir.  
Era isso. Fim da linha. Game over. Fim de jogo para mim.


	15. Quem precisa de vídeos quando se tem "substância"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei muito bem o que dizer sobre esse capítulo, acho que reação vai ter que vir de vocês.

Passos suaves faziam barulho no chão de madeira. Tentei sentir e ver como ele era mas uma pontada na cabeça me impediu. Ouvi o barulho das molas quando ele sentou na cama. Podia sentir a respiração dele quando chegou mais perto de mim. E eu estava total e completamente apavorada.  
Senti a venda sendo tirada de mim e arregalei os olhos quando vi quem as tinha tirado. Era Alex. Fiquei paralisada. Não era exatamente essa para ser a minha reação a julgar que eu precisava de ajuda para sair dali e tudo mais, mas acho que não pensei bem nisso por que na hora em que o vi lembrei de como eu estava vestida e.... Isso não ia acabar bem.  
-Ahn, eu... Será que... Enfim – Disse ele todo desconcertado e eu franzi as sobrancelhas.  
Ele tirou a mordaça meio sem jeito. Tudo bem. Vejamos as opções: Eu estou com uma “roupa” (Isso pode ser considerado roupa?) ridícula, estava como uma completa inútil amarrada nessa cama, e o Alex teve que vir me ajudar, mas... bom... eu ainda tenho meu orgulho.  
-Se você der um riso sequer.  
Ele comprimiu os lábios em um sorriso.  
-Sério? Que eu saiba não sou eu que estou amarrado a uma cama. Mas se quiser eu posso ir embora.  
-Primeiro: Eu estou acorrentada, não amarrada como você estava – Ele franziu a sobrancelhas quando disse isso mas ignorei – e caso não saiba é bem mais difícil tirar. Mas vá em frente quero ver.  
Ele pegou uma chave suíça no bolso e ficou de joelhos na cama para alcançar a ponta da cabeceira onde estavam as correntes, um tempo depois eu já estava livre.  
-Sério? Nem um obrigado?  
Revirei os olhos.  
-Espera. Mas então você era o comprador?  
-Comprador? Ah, você deve estar falando do cara inconsciente do lado de fora.  
-Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?  
-Não sabia. Fui pego por uns caras da máfia que trabalha nesse restaurante, eles iam me entregar para o Complexo mas eu escapei antes, e o homem que estava do lado de fora me viu então eu dei um soco na cara dele e entrei nesse quarto e achei você que... – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo – Aliás, o que aconteceu com você?  
Ruborizei. Procurei olhar para qualquer lugar que não para ele.  
-Ahn. É que... Nem eu sei direito para falar a verdade. Eu voltei para a mesa como tínhamos combinado e então só lembro de acordar aqui com essa roupa e acorrentada na cama, e uma mulher dizendo que eu tinha que fazer o que o comprador mandasse, tentei sair daqui e ai ela me amordaçou e me vendou e então você chegou. Basicamente. Foi isso.  
-Você chama isso de roupa? – Foi a única coisa que ele disse.  
-Não. Para falar a verdade, se for considerar quantidade eu tenho mais agora do que antes. Mas isso com certeza não pode ser considerado como roupa. – Disse envergonhada. – Eu sou uma inútil, simplesmente.  
-Como assim? Você não é...  
-Sou sim. Eu pensava que sabia me cuidar sozinha, mas não sei. Me sequestraram na rua com uma facilidade impressionante. Eu não faço a menor ideia de como vim parar aqui e ainda preciso da sua ajuda para sair.  
-Ei. Tudo bem que convenhamos que a parte de não saber como veio parar aqui é um pouco para amadores. – Dei um soco no ombro dele – Agora vem a parte em que eu te elogio, calma. Não foi com facilidade que te sequestraram na rua como acha, você deu um trabalhinho pro cara acredite em mim.   
Dei um meio sorriso.  
-Então como saímos daqui? – Disse ele saindo da cama.  
-Então onde tem uma roupa decente para eu vestir, por que eu não vou sair por aí assim?  
-Por que não? Eu estou adorando ver você vestida assim pra variar, nunca imaginei que fosse o tipo de garota que curtisse essas coisas, mas quem sou eu para julgar.  
Olhei acusatoriamente para ele e fui procurar alguma coisa para vestir. Devia ter em algum lugar. Os saltos ficavam fazendo barulho no chão, depois de um tempo aquele tuc, tuc, tuc começou a irritar e eu tirei os sapatos e joguei para longe. Juro que não vi onde estava mirando, mas quase acertaram em Alex.   
-O que eu fiz agora?  
-Existe. Desisto. É incrível, não tem nada mais para vestir aqui.  
-Aqui pode pegar o meu blazer.  
-Você não tinha perdido quando os caras te deixaram inconsciente?  
-Como você sabe... Deixa para lá. Eu roubei de um cara qualquer aí, ele não deve nem notar. – Disse me estendendo o blazer.  
-Preferia outra coisa, mas isso é melhor que nada.  
-Certo. Vamos sair daqui. – Disse ele indo em direção a porta, girou a maçaneta mas ela não abriu, tentou mais algumas vezes até conseguir quebrar e o puxador cair no chão.  
-Ótimo. Muito bem.  
-O que mais você queria que eu fizesse?  
-Deixa para lá. Tem como arrombar a porta?  
-Não. É de metal, sei que não parece, mas não sou tão forte a esse ponto. Só se você abrir a tranca.  
-Como eu... Ah certo. – Me concentrei e tentei sentir a tranca e abri-la. Mas tudo o que senti no lugar foi uma dor de cabeça tão forte que me deixou tonta. Cambaleei para trás e Alex pós a mão nas minhas costas para me apoiar.  
-Tudo bem?  
-Sem condições de abrir a tranca também – Disse recuperando o equilíbrio e indo para longe dele. – Alguma opção para o seu lado avatar?  
-Não. Meus poderes estão falhando. O que? – Disse ele quando o encarei - Não é tão simples assim controlar os elementos.  
-Certo. Então como saímos daqui?  
-Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.  
Enquanto Alex ficava indo de um lado pro outro tentando pensar, eu andava pelo quarto olhando melhor as coisas, parei em um canto curiosa com um pedaço de metal que tinha na parede quase no teto.  
-Ah meu deus.  
-O que?  
-Tem uma câmera aqui!  
-Como?  
-É!   
Puxei uma cadeira e subi em cima para ver melhor. Mas era uma câmera, 100% de certeza que era.  
-Ok. Tudo bem. Não tem microfone. Então a partir de agora só temos que ter cuidado com o que fazemos, não é tão complicado.  
-Certo nós...  
-Boa noite. Agradecemos a sua escolha comprador! Eu sou a supervisora e estou ao seu dispor. O senhor gostaria de alguma coisa para melhorar a noite? A garota está fazendo tudo o que o senhor manda? – Uma voz ressoou pelo quarto, eu conhecia aquela voz, era a daquela mulher assustadora da prancheta.  
Alex olhou para mim sem saber o que fazer.  
-Visando a privacidade não temos como ouvir o que falam então se precisar de alguma coisa disque zero no telefone na parede, ele tem um linha direta com o atendimento e somente isso. – Eu juro que só reparei naquele telefone agora, como eu não tinha visto aquilo antes? - Se fazer um vídeo, informe ao atendimento e ativaremos o som e gravaremos tudo. - Eu e Alex só ficamos olhando um para o outro depois dessa, não sabíamos bem o que dizer. – Vimos o pequeno incidente com a maçaneta mas não se preocupe as portas são trancadas por timer, elas vão se abrir quando o seu tempo com a garota acabar, claro que nós sempre damos um tempo extra caso ela relute um pouco. E se estiver com pressa nós também temos como abrir manualmente quando você tiver terminado. Gostaríamos de avisar que temos proteção em cima da mesa e desejamos uma ótima noite.  
Pisquei algumas vezes para processar o que tinha ouvido.  
E se a gente ligar para esse atendimento e pedir para eles liberarem as portas? – Disse.  
Alex pegou o telefone e fez o pedido, isso foi o que atendente falou:  
-Senhor, você quebrou a maçaneta, então só tem duas opções: pode esperar o timing da porta, que deve durar um pouco mais de duas horas, dependendo do seu pedido. Deixe-me ver, foi Premium, então estendemos o horário padrão de duas horas para quatro ou cinco, isso depende do quarto também. Ou então podemos passar o seu caso para a supervisora, mas, de um amigo para outro, ela gosta de um pouco de safadeza, entende? Substância. Duvido que vá deixar você sair se não tiver um pouco de diversão nesse quarto para ela assistir. Eu vi a garota que tá nesse quarto, aproveita cara.   
-Eu... Não tenho palavras para isso. – Disse.  
-Então... Basicamente, ou nós fazemos daqui a duas horas ou talvez até cinco e saímos ou nós fazemos agora e saímos agora. – Alex disse atônito.   
Dei um passo para trás.  
-Você só pode estar de brincadeira se acha que...  
-Relaxa. Eu nunca... Eu e você... Não acho que...  
-Certo. Concordamos em algo então. Como vamos fazer?  
-Poderíamos fingir. – Disse ele depois de um tempo.  
-E como, exatamente, você acha que faremos isso?  
-Não deve ser difícil. A gente vai para baixo do lençol, joga algumas roupas no chão e sei lá.  
-Essa é realmente sua brilhante ideia? Nenhuma outra? Estou aceitando sugestões.  
-Olha, aqui não tem janelas. Tampouco tubos de ventilação como nos filmes. A não ser que queira sair pela privada no banheiro, a única saída é a porta e só tem uma forma de faze-la abrir.  
Suspirei. Isso não ia, repito, não ia, dar certo.  
-Pense em tudo como uma grande atuação. E o melhor de tudo, só nós dois vamos saber que ela existiu. – Disse sorrindo, ele realmente achava que aquela era uma boa ideia?  
-Nós dois e a mulher assustadora você quer dizer.  
-Bom, ela é o público a que queremos agradar.  
-Meu deus. Agora virou filme pornô.  
-Não seria nada mal na verdade.  
No ímpeto, peguei um travesseiro e joguei na cara dele.  
-Calma é brincadeira. – Disse vindo mais para perto de mim.  
-É bom que seja.  
-Muito bem. Preparada para sair daqui? O filme começa em 3, 2, 1 – E então ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Ação.  
Ele me deitou na cama gentilmente, mas eu continuava olhando feio para ele. Quando puxamos as cobertas acima de nossas cabeças, ele falou:  
-Sério. Realmente não dá. Eu aqui tentando fazer o meu papel e você me olhando desse jeito sexy tá difícil. Eu mereço um aumento de salário. – Disse sorrindo.  
-Idiota! – Dei um soco fraco nele mas começamos a rir mesmo assim. - Ok, e agora?  
-O que agora?  
-A ideia foi sua gênio. O que fazemos agora?  
-Sei lá. A gente pode jogar algumas roupas para fora da cama, algo do tipo.  
-Alex. A coisa está meio complicada para o meu lado se você ainda não percebeu.  
-Eu hein, se esse é o problema eu tiro. – Disse ele e tirou a camisa, ainda que com um pouco de dificuldade já que estávamos deitados.  
Eu sei que eu não deveria ter olhado, mas enfim, ninguém é de ferro. Ele tem tanquinho! Sério. Tudo bem definido. Mas. Enfim. Esquece. Ele é um idiota.   
Alex jogou a blusa para fora da cama de modo teatral.  
-Pronto. Resolvido.  
Revirei os olhos.   
-Então agora... Nós só esperamos?  
-Acho que sim.  
-Como assim “acho que sim”? O plano é seu.  
-E o que você espera que eu faça?  
-E eu que tenho que saber? Sei lá, a ideia foi sua e a gente tem que fingir bem, por que eu estou a fim de sair daqui!  
-Todos queremos, queridinha.  
Ficamos calados por um tempo.  
-Você acha que dá para ver a diferença? Sei lá que a gente só está deitado um do lado do outro? Acha que dá para reparar?  
Ele ponderou por um minuto.  
-Talvez se eu..,  
Ele se apoiou na cama com um cotovelo e então se jogou em cima de mim, ele se apoiando com as mãos na cama. Era como se ele estivesse fazendo flexão, mas eu estivesse em baixo. E eu não sabia ao certo se aquilo era bom ou ruim.  
-Me pergunto agora por que eu fui falar aquilo. Ia ser tão melhor se eu tivesse ficado calada...  
-Mas você estava certa, temos que fazer isso direito para conseguirmos sair daqui.  
-Ok então essa é uma boa hora para você treinar sua resistência, você inventou isso agora aguente. Se você flexionar esse braço um milímetro sequer....  
-Ah é? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas – Deu para me ameaçar agora? O que você vai fazer então?  
-Eu estou com a vantagem caro amigo.  
-Que é qual exatamente?  
-A posição perfeita para te chutar em um lugar critico caso você não siga os meus termos.  
-Ok me convenceu. Nem um milímetro sequer mais baixo.  
Ficamos um tempo só olhando um para o outro, sem dizer nada. Aqueles olhos verdes perseguindo os meus. Me peguei pensando como seria se ele... Me livrei do pensamento antes de terminar. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Repeti para mim mesma só para lembrar.  
-Acha que já deu? – Eu perguntei.  
-Ah ainda bem – Disse ele e se jogou de lado, deitando na cama esparramado.  
-Tá, e agora?  
Alex olhou ao redor e seus olhos pararam-no telefone. Ele se levantou e discou zero no telefone e começou a falar com o atendente:  
-Ei cara, você tinha razão, essa garota é incrível viu? – Revirei os olhos – Mas eu acabei de me lembrar que tenho um compromisso e preciso sair agora, agora mesmo. Estou muito satisfeito com o serviço e tudo mais, mas será que tem como ver se pode abrir a porta?  
-Você é aquele tipo que faz tudo em seis minutos e com as próximas esperando né? Conheço bem esse tipo, garanhão. A supervisora tá reclamando aqui no grupo do whats que vocês fizeram tudo embaixo do lençol e ela não teve nem como dublar os gemidos. – Alex se segurava para não rir - Mas ela vai abrir as portas, tem outros casais querendo usar esse quarto.  
-Novamente, eu não tenho palavras para isso. – Disse atordoada. – Ah, fala que eu preciso de roupas também!  
Ele revirou os olhos .  
-Obrigado cara. Ei, manda trazerem umas roupas aqui pra garota também.  
-Pode deixar meu chapa. Espero que tenha gostado, volte sempre!  
-Ah, com certeza... – Disse desligando o telefone.  
-Que não vai voltar nunca mais. – Completei. - O atendente virou seu novo melhor amigo, foi? Quando vão começar a compartilhar segredos e traumas de infância?  
-A gente tava combinando de fazer isso da próxima vez que eu vier aqui. – Disse ele rindo.  
-Ah claro.  
Esperamos alguns segundos e então ouvimos um clic. Alex foi na frente e só fez empurrar a porta que ela abriu e no chão tinha um pacote, ele pegou e abriu.  
-Para você – Disse jogando para mim e indo pegar a camisa no chão.  
-Finalmente! Roupas!  
Era um vestido florido simples, vesti por cima do corpete, e tirei todo o resto, calcei uma pantufa que tinha no banheiro e saímos de lá, talvez um pouco mais apressados do que o normal.  
Quando já estávamos na rua, começamos a rir, muito, muito mesmo.  
-Com tantas outras formas da gente sair daquele lugar, é sério que a gente foi escolher aquilo? – Alex falou rindo.  
-A ideia foi sua. Você que ficou todo animado em fingir fazer um filme e blá blá blá. Eu acho que colocar alguma coisa em cima da câmera poderia ter dado certo do mesmo jeito.  
-Ei mas funcionou, não funcionou? E com aquela mulher maluca que parece ter enjoado de red tube, ansiosa por “substância”, quem sabe se ia dar certo ou não?  
Revirei os olhos.  
-No final das contas eu ainda fiquei sem jantar.  
-Bom. Sempre deve ter uma lanchonete aberta 24h em algum lugar por aí.  
-Alex.   
-Oi?  
-Aquilo nunca aconteceu. Foi um sonho. Um devaneio maluco seu. E se você contar para alguém eu vou negar até a morte e antes disso mato você primeiro.  
-Vai ser nosso segredinho – Disse rindo e eu acabei rindo também, não consegui resistir.


	16. Adoro levar banhos de tinta, tanto quanto amo me vingar de quem fez isso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "O que gostaria de dizer ao leitor antes dele ler o capítulo?"  
> Muito bem, essa é uma pergunta muito complicada. Vamos começar pelo início. Primeiro, copie o enunciado em forma de resposta: O que eu gostaria de dizer ao leitor antes dele ler o capítulo é que...  
> Agora, insira a sua resposta. Droga. Eu não lembro de ter lido isso no livro. Vou ter que enrolar. Como eu faço isso? Coloco sim ou não? Ou uso palavras complicadas? Seja o que Deus quiser:  
> O que eu gostaria de dizer ao leitor antes dele ler o capítulo é que sim, não, o fato é que a metodologia da vida, da leitura e do leitor é muito complexa para se resumir em uma nota de capítulo. A vida é curta e temos que aproveitar cada segundo, porque imagina que você pode estar um dia no mercado, vai pegar um pote de nutella e chega um homem bomba lá e explode. Ninguém merece.

Cheguei em casa por volta das 10 da manhã, meus pais não estavam nem aí para mim como sempre, mas ainda assim queria que eles tivessem brigado comigo, ou ao menos se importado. De qualquer forma subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto, a primeira coisa que fiz foi fazer uma ligação de denúncia, fiquei com um certo trauma daquele “restaurante”, e queria denunciar assim que saímos de lá, mas Alex me lembrou que ninguém atenderia, mas agora a esse horário deveria ter ao menos uma pessoa lá.  
Demoraram a atender, mas minha denúncia anônima foi feita. Alex achava que não iam fechar o restaurante por causa da máfia que trabalhava por lá, mas por mim aquele lugar seria demolido, completamente, e reduzido a pó. Claro que não pensei em qualquer outra circunstância ilícita que pudesse envolver a não destruição do local, mas dane-se, era puro pensamento positivo e raivoso.  
Ao que parecia, depois de tudo o que aconteceu minha briga com Alex parecia não ter existido. Não falamos sobre isso e nem sobre o que aconteceu no restaurante também, mas estamos em uma linha de amizade que eu posso aguentar. Eu acho.  
*  
As provas finais estavam chegando, e eu não estava nem aí. Eu simplesmente não me interessava por nenhuma das aulas. Como tinha faltado o dia anterior por causa dos... acontecimentos, acabou que foi Camila quem me contou que o trabalho de física tinha sido cancelado, e iria ser uma prova normal mesmo, com os assuntos iniciais. Dei de ombros, eu sempre poderia colar da pessoa ao lado.  
No dia seguinte, estávamos na aula de artes, Camila pintando o quadro na mesa ao meu lado, com uma mistura bizarra de linhas e cores. Na verdade, eu me enganei, havia sim uma aula da qual eu gostava: artes. O meu colégio era um dos únicos que dava aulas de arte para o segundo ano do ensino médio e eu adorava isso. O trabalho final da unidade era pintar um quadro abstrato com o tema liberdade. Ou seja, eu colocava os meus fones de ouvido e ficava ouvindo música enquanto pintava linhas aleatórias no quadro. Isso é que era vida.  
-Cami o que é isso? – Perguntei ao olhar para o quadro dela.  
-Um pássaro, claro.  
-Um pássaro? Impossível. Isso nem um V é.  
-Haha. Muito engraçado. O seu também não dá pra entender nada, são algumas bolhas de sabão esticadas artisticamente e com uns retângulos no meio.  
-Camila fica aqui. – Posicionei ela de modo que ficasse de frente para o quadro e com alguns passos de distância.  
-Continua a mesma coisa. Espera. Não. Isso são borboletas? Você fez borboletas de sabão?  
-A ideia era só ser borboletas mesmo, mas gostei da sua ideia das bolhas de sabão em lugar das asas.  
-Tá vendo? Você tem que começar a me escutar mais, eu sou praticamente uma crítica de arte, vejo até o que os próprios artistas não viram!  
-Isso tudo para dizer depois que você tem moral para dizer que essas linhas são pássaros?  
-Acertou em cheio.  
Alguém bateu a porta e entrou. Era Dante. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Foi em direção a professora de artes e ficaram sussurrando baixinho. O barulho na sala de aula diminuiu com a presença do professor de história, mas ainda assim não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam. Olhei para Camila que deu de ombros. Fui então até a mesa de tintas fingir que iria fazer uma mistura, para poder ouvir a conversa dos dois. Passei silenciosamente pelas fileiras de mesas em que os outros desenhavam e pintavam. Cheguei lá e peguei algumas tintas, um pote e um pincel para fazer a mistura. Mexia o pincel bem devagar ao misturar as tintas e ia ouvindo partes do que eles conversavam.  
-...quase.....mas... temos.....ele.... Descobriu…não…tempo…Não ligo para eles!  
Dei um pulo ao ouvir Dante gritar, ele nem percebeu que eu estava ouvindo, mas ainda assim abaixou o tom de voz depois e então não consegui ouvir mais nada. Até tentei mas não deu, ele já estava se virando para ir embora seguido de Maura, a professora de artes, então eu decidi voltar para a minha mesa.  
Enquanto estava voltando, Alex estava vindo com um pote de tinta vermelha nas mãos, Maura tinha pegado um atalho e já tinha saído da sala, e Dante estava passando por uma fileira que de uma forma ou outra teria de passar por Alex para chegar a porta. Bom, pelo menos ele não passaria por mim.  
Dante passou e Alex passaria por mim em alguns segundos, só que um pouco depois tudo o que eu via era tinta vermelha vindo na minha direção, não tinha como desviar já que estava entre duas mesas, até pensei em parar a tinta no ar, mas não poderia com tanta gente olhando, ou mesmo por que eu não sabia como controlar na verdade. Nesse caso, só me restou a alternativa de ser atingida pela tinta. Estou falando isso simplesmente para ficar bonito, até parece que eu tinha outra alternativa.  
Tirei a tinta dos meus olhos, e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Dante indo direto para a porta sem se virar para olhar para trás, mas senti um sorriso se formando na boca dele. Depois olhei para frente e vi Alex recuperando o equilíbrio e todo mundo olhando fixamente para mim.  
Tinha tinta no meu rosto, no meu cabelo (Vale lembrar que tinha muita, muita tinta mesmo no meu cabelo) e até na minha blusa. Ouvi algumas risadas mais ao fundo, mas ao meu redor todos continuavam sem fala e de boca aberta. Alex foi o primeiro a falar:  
-Bom, acho que no final das contas vermelho combina com você. – Senti calafrios ao lembrar da última pessoa que disse isso – Olha só as mechas do seu cabelo! Estão... Sensacionais. Sério. Muito legal. Tá vendo? Um acidente pode não ser algo ruim.  
Eu sei que ele só estava tentando amenizar as coisas do jeito “Alex” de ser, mas não sei se foi a lembrança daquela frase ou então o fato de eu estar suja de tinta dos pés a cabeça que eu simplesmente não me controlei. Peguei um pote cheio de tinta verde na mesa ao meu lado, abri a tampa e estendi para ele.  
-Eu jogo ou você joga?  
Ele franziu as sobrancelhas de modo irritante, irritantemente bonito.  
-Como assim?  
-Tá legal eu faço.  
Derramei o pote de tinta todo na cabeça dele, tinta verde cobriu o cabelo dele, o rosto, e pingava na blusa e nos sapatos.  
-Bom, acho que no final das contas verde combina com você. A tinta no seu cabelo dá um realce aos seus olhos. Está sensacional. Sério. Muito legal. Tá vendo? Um acidente pode sim ser algo ruim se você suja de tinta uma pessoa chamada Catarina, por que ela certamente te fará pagar por isso. – Dei um sorriso sarcástico e saí da sala pisando duro. Alex, infelizmente, me seguiu.  
-Ok eu mereci essa. Tá legal. Mas foi um acidente! Eu tropecei e por acaso a tinta derramou em você, me explica o que eu poderia ter feito? – Disse ele enquanto me alcançava.  
-Absolutamente nada. – Disse cuspindo as palavras e tentando impedir que ele me alcançasse, quase correndo.  
-Ei! – Disse ele me alcançando e segurando o meu braço – Então porque você está brava comigo?  
-Não com você é que... Vermelho combina muito bem com você.  
Ele me olhou sem entender nada, mas aos poucos seu olhar foi mudando. Acho que ele entendeu que eu estava falando do corselete que eu queimei ontem quando cheguei e as lembranças a que ele remetia. Quando saímos de lá e as risadas acabaram, ele bem sabia como eu fiquei depois.  
-Eu não... Eu não sabia, juro.  
-Não tinha como saber. Mas agora que você entendeu... Foram essas as exatas palavras que ela falou.  
Disse e saí andando. O sinal só iria tocar daqui a uma hora, mas eu não ligava. Não estava brava com Alex, não exatamente, mas... eu só queria ir para casa, tomar um banho e lavar meu cabelo.  
E ainda tinha uma dor de cabeça que estava me incomodando demais.  
*  
Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto, entrei no banheiro, abri o chuveiro com água quente e entrei. A tinta demorou horas para sair do meu cabelo, tive que lavar umas 5 vezes. Quando enfim acabei, o sol já estava se pondo. Eu tinha passado a tarde toda lavando o cabelo. Tentei olhar as minhas milhares de mensagens que já tinham no celular, mas não conseguia me concentrar, a dor de cabeça só aumentava.  
Desci até a cozinha para procurar um remédio, vi os pratos sujos na pia, meus pais tinham “esquecido” de me avisar para descer para o jantar. Eles simplesmente não se importavam comigo, sempre eu que tive de me virar sozinha. Eu tinha lembranças de quando era criança e eles brincavam comigo, mas com o passar do tempo isso foi diminuindo a frequência até se tornar uma lembrança distante. Eles se importavam mais com o Nataniel, que era um antissocial total e que só ficava no quarto escuro dele, do que comigo, eu basicamente não existia para eles.  
Tomei o remédio e voltei para o meu quarto, como não conseguia me concentrar para fazer nada, fui dormir, mesmo que ainda estivesse cedo.  
Bom, acho que é óbvio que eu não dormi. O que fiz foi ficar virando de um lado e para o outro na cama. Chegou uma hora que eu simplesmente fiquei de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto, e sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar.  
Não sei o que deu em mim, eu não conseguia dormir, não dava, eu sentia a dor na cabeça como se eu fosse explodir, pontadas cada vez mais fortes, e nos intervalos, eu sentia algo andando, mas era algo pequeno, muito pequeno, andando pela minha cabeça e tirando minha força, algo como... algo... algo como um parasita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma amiga minha realmente escreveu a parte do pote de nutella e do homem bomba em uma prova discursiva de história, tenho fotos para provar.  
> O que acharam dos últimos capítulos?


End file.
